


my heart catches on every thorn

by LokkisonD



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bamf Paya, F/F, Gen, Kass & Paya Friendship, Link & Lynel OC Friendship, Link & Paya Friendship, Link has great friends and they all love him, Link misses the Champions, Link talks, M/M, Original Lynel Character (Legend of Zelda), Past Revali/Link (Legend of Zelda), Past Zelda/Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Teba is the group's exasperated dad, and he loves them a lot, honestly they all are, not aoc or botw compliant, the group respecting the Gerudo and their traditions challenge, they pass with flying colors :), yunobo is soft and they all make a pact to protect him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokkisonD/pseuds/LokkisonD
Summary: Link slays monsters. He's the defender of the innocent and is able to hack through hordes of monsters with relative ease. So he'll never understand why he saved just one Lynel. He's fought and killed plenty throughout his journey to free the world of Calamity Ganon.Fortunately, his actions kick start something more beautiful and satisfying than saving the world alone could have ever brought to fruition.
Relationships: Kass & Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Lynel(s) (Legend of Zelda), Link & Paya (Legend of Zelda), Link & Prince Sidon, Link & Riju (Legend of Zelda), Link & Teba (Legend of Zelda), Link & Yunobo (Legend of Zelda), Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 111





	1. Lyn

**Author's Note:**

> i have the unfortunate trait of hyperfixating on stuff so instead of working on my other fic i was writing chapters for this. my other fic will be done i promise im not gonna abandon it
> 
> for those new here hello! im damian and welcome to my new fic :) had this idea while fighting a lynel and was like "hm what if link befriended a lynel" and it spiraled.
> 
> hope u enjoy because this might get a little long and im gonna have tons of fun with it. ive got some plans for this fic

The beginning of the end all began when Link finds himself fleeing from a group of Yiga Clan members. As much as he'd love to deal with them and send them packing, he isn't prepared to do so. His horse had thrown him off nearly a mile back and his best shield had broken. Not to mention his Great Eagle bow was mangled and in need of repairs at the Rito village. He didn't want to take his chances and was content with his decision to ignore delighted cackles from the Yiga.  
  
Link takes the chance to crouch quickly. He hears the hissing of their magic as they travel closer and feels Revali's spirit dancing around him playfully, wind rushing around him. Link can't help but smile as he leaps and opens his glider, the wind guiding him upward. He takes a moment to glance down and watch the angry Yiga Clan members take shots at him with their bows but he doesn't get hit and for that Link is thankful.  
  
He tips his body weight to the side to drift toward the cliffside. He perks up slightly when he spots the ledge and bumps into the rocks. Gripping the nearest bit of rock, Link lets his glider fall closed and begins to pull himself up the side of the cliff.  
  
Link heaves himself up to his feet and dusts off his pants. He sighs in relief, muscles feeling only a little achy as he'd long gotten used to the strain of sprinting and climbing quickly.  
  
The Hylian glances around the area. He's heading back to the Zora village for a quick visit to Prince Sidon. He'd promised they could go for a swim and then have a quiet lunch together that afternoon. Unfortunately, he'd gotten caught up with the Yiga Clan and had spent most of his night either running from them or pushing them back from where he had spent the night.  
  
Now, Link picks his way through the grass, mindful of the snakes or other critters that might take a go at his ankles.  
  
Link always finds himself admiring the view. Even while it'd been raining nonstop it had been breathtaking from the flowers to the way the sun occasionally hit the water just right to make it glitter and shine before his eyes. The breeze was always nice on his skin and the water temperature just right whenever he slipped in to take a swim with Sidon.  
  
He barely takes more than a few steps before there's a fiercely irritated snarl to his right. Link pauses, right hand already resting over the hilt of his last blade and his other hand instinctively reaching for a shield he didn't have on him.  
  
He knows that sound. It's ingrained in his memories and Link is already mentally preparing himself for the fight ahead. Lynels were tricky to fight but he knew how to do so. He was only worried about the small matter of the cliff side. If he was thrown too far then it was going to be over for him.  
  
No attacks come, however. Link waits another moment before he investigates the area further. He edges toward where the hill ahead slopes downward and peeks over it, lips twisted downward. He isn't expecting what he sees.  
  
A Lynel, yes, but it is sprawled on the ground. There are no weapons nor shields in sight around the monster. There is, however, a large burnt and blistering wound on the Lynel's hind leg. The grass around it is blackened while other places are on fire. That's not the only problem, Link notices.  
  
The Guardian that must have caused the wound is still around. It skitters around the howling beast on the ground. It's eye is trained on it, laser aimed straight for its abdomen. The Lynel attempts once more to get to it's feet but it's injured leg buckles under it's weight and the monster collapses.  
  
Link doesn't know why he does it. When he looks back upon these next few moments when they're nothing but fond memories, he'll still never understand what made him draw his bow and aim an arrow straight at the Guardian's eye as he makes a mad dash down the hill.  
  
The bow he bears is much less durable than he wants. The aim is slightly off so he has to lean to compensate but he makes it work regardless. Link fires off the arrow and watches it slam home in the Guardian's eye. The Guardian's head spins wildly and Link wastes no time. He draws his sword and runs at it. Legs eating up the distance with ease, the Hylian leaps at the creature and swings his sword into the Guardian's squirming leg. Sparks fly but Link barely notices as he thrusts his sword again and slices through cleanly.  
  
The Guardian makes a shrill, panicky sound. Link darts away as he hears the mechanical clicking of the Guardian's timer before intends to fire at him. Drawing his less than ideal shield to protect himself, Link leads it away from the Lynel's still struggling form.  
  
The timer ends and it fires. Link braces his legs in that split second and pushes his shield away from his body to parry the attack. The heat is unbearable for a moment until it all clears up. Link lowers his shield and rushes forward. His sword hacks at the Guardian's legs relentlessly, machinery sputtering and its body wobbling dangerously until it tips too far. Without missing a beat, Link slams the sword home into its underbelly just as the sword snaps in his hands.  
  
Gears grind up against each other and the Guardian wobbles with a distressed trill. Link feels a little bad as it begins to shake before exploding. However, he knows it'll come back with the Blood Moon and most likely hunt him down for revenge.  
  
Parts and knobs rain down on him. One screw manages to smack him straight in the forehead, but Link doesn't really mind as he collects the parts. No ancient cores, unfortunately, but he's sure another will come along to supply him with the parts.  
  
Sure that he managed to collect everything the Guardian had dropped all over the grass, Link turns around and approaches the fallen Lynel cautiously. He's wary about this one, unsure if it's a trap or not.  
  
He's seen plenty of Lynel continue to fight even while critically injured. They could push past pain like no other monster, ignoring swords to the legs, abdomen-Link had even seen one pull out an arrow to the throat!-so he's unsure why this one was having so much trouble.  
  
The Lynel is almost dark blue. It's eyes, a glittering golden, lock on him warily. It's mane shock white and, while a bit frizzled and sticking up every which way, it's clearly taken care of. The monster bares a set of bloody teeth and Link pauses in his approach.  
  
The Lynel's hind leg is shaking as it struggles to keep itself upright. A large chunk of it's skin is blackened and bloody, the fur completely missing to show off a gaping wound that oozes dark blood slowly. What Link didn't realize from such a far distance, however, is the open wound on the monster's stomach. The fur around it is missing as well from what Link can see. The skin is torn and the wound jagged. It's most likely going to die if a wound so large is left unattended.  
  
Link takes a few careful steps toward it, his heart pounding. This could end _seriously_ bad but he's assured that Mipha's Grace will keep him safe should something go wrong. The Hylian lets his shield fall to the ground and unhooks his belt with his weapons. His swords and sickle hit the ground and the Lynel watches him with curious eyes.  
  
It takes a bit of maneuvering but Link manages to wriggle free from his bow, as well as his quiver filled with arrows, that is strapped to his body. He then drops his sack of clothes, food, and other items he keeps on him at all times.  
  
When Link begins to approach again the Lynel snarls again, teeth on display once more. Link freezes and wracks his brain for anything else on him. It takes a moment but it eventually hits him when he follows the monster's gaze.  
  
The Sheikah Slate.  
  
Link hasn't been without it since he woke in the Shrine of Resurrection. Link swallows nervously and moves carefully slow to show off every movement he makes. Unhooking the Sheikah Slate, Link crouches and sets it next to the rest of his things carefully.  
  
Finally bare of his weapons sans his own limbs Link finally stands before the snorting beast. It's _huge_ , towering over him even while the monster's legs shake and it's shoulders slump. Link crouches before its hind leg and refrains from inspecting it closer with his hands. That would earn him a swift kick despite its physical state.  
  
One of his potions could possibly do the trick. He wasn't sure about the effects on monsters (something he wondered if Kilton knew the answer to already) but they were about to find out it seems.  
  
Link gets to his feet and, mindful of the Lynel watching him with calculating eyes, digs through his sack until he finds three red potions in separate vials. He's thankful he hasn't needed them until now as they were the last of his supply. Link carries two back and kneels before the Lynel again.  
  
"This right here," Link starts hesitantly, his scratchy voice capturing the monster's attention immediately, "is a potion. It'll heal this all right up. I've made it myself and everything but it's uncomfortable."  
  
The Lynel blinks at him slowly and Link leans forward. He uncorks the vial and pours it generously over the wound. A furious hiss echoes in the air and Link scrambles back just in time to miss the swipe of the Lynel's wickedly sharp claws. He watches with wide eyes as the monster staggers slightly, injured leg adjusting itself. The Lynel turns it's gaze upon the wound to watch it with cautious eyes as the skin begins to knit itself back together sluggishly.  
  
Link holds his breath as the Lynel's gaze turns back on him. It considers him for a moment until it settles on the ground quietly, leaning to expose the second wound. Link's shoulders slump with relief and he grabs the second bottle. The Hylian tugs out the cork and carefully presses one hand near the wound despite the way his brain tells him it's a stupid idea. Then, he tips the potion around the bloodied area generously.  
  
The Lynel tenses and Link feels rather than hears the growl that it lets build in its throat. Link empties the potion and drops the bottle in favor of pressing the skin together while it begins to repair itself.  
  
Fairy magic was quite helpful for these types of things, Link found.  
  
It only takes a couple of quiet minutes until there's nothing left behind other than the blood matting down some fur still left behind and a gnarled scar. "Finished," he says, and Link shuffles back to let the Lynel twist and brush its fingers over the spot. It looks at Link again with less anger in its eyes and Link can't help but grin.  
  
He gets to his feet and swipes his dirtied fingers over his trousers before he picks up his bag. Link replaces his items and weapons methodically. Sheikah Slate first, then his sword, his shield, and so on. His quiver is clipped around his body along with his bow next. When Link finishes, he looks to where the Lynel now stands much closer than Link was expecting.  
  
"Go?" Link asks, wondering if he's already overstayed his welcome. However, the Lynel merely holds one massive hand out to him. Link's lips part in surprise at the actions. Then, he can't help but grin widely at the beast.  
  
The Hylian plants his hands on the top of the Lynel's back and leaps onto it. It takes him a moment to secure himself, fingers tangling as tightly as he dares in the monster's hair. The Lynel takes a few slow steps and Link has to adjust himself once more before he slips straight off.  
  
Then, it's not long before they're moving, Link bouncing along with the wind ruffling his hair. The Lynel picks its way through the grass and the rocks with practiced ease, hooves clacking against the rocks and claws scraping the side to guide it.  
  
It's exhilarating. They move much faster than Link could have on his own legs. The Lynel guides the two of them further down to a more level area and they speed along. They must travel for hours with how quickly the night begins to creep up on them. Link tugs lightly at the Lynel's hair and it slows to a stop.  
  
Link slides off of the Lynel's back and grimaces at the ache in his thighs. The Lynel was wider than his horses were so he isn't used to long rides like that. Link turns and drops his pack on the ground. The Lynel watches him for a few seconds before it circles around him. It doesn't keep its gaze on him, however. Instead, it watches into the darkening night with a hard expression.  
  
The fire roars to life with ease once Link sets up his last few pieces of wood and some flint. It flickers and dances in the darkness, warming Link's hands pleasantly. He takes the time to adjust a few of his weapons, clipping them onto his pack so he can sleep comfortably. He doesn't let his current sword stray from his side. The Hylian pats the weapon still sheathed next to him.  
  
Link sets his pack a safe distance from the fire but not too far from it's light and lays back to rest his head against it. The Lynel trots toward him silently and stops near him. Its four legs fold carefully two at a time until it is comfortable.  
  
"Hungry?" Link asks, staring at it upside down. The Lynel grunts and blows a snorting breath from its nose. He takes that as a noise of affirmation and reaches around his head to search through a few of the extra pockets of his pack until he finds the few apples and a few crabs he'd been saving for a meal.  
  
Link passes them over and the Lynel inspects the crabs immediately. Then, it parts its jaws and drops the entire animal in his mouth. Link watches in fascination as it crunches down, a few bits of shell managing to escape its mouth as it chews. It only takes a few more seconds until the monster swallows the crab and begins on the other.  
  
He's seen Bokoblins roasting their meat over fires, and Lizalfos occasionally adding more spices to it. Lynels, it seems, didn't care if their food was cooked or not. They ate it up however they found it.  
  
Link wonders how long it'll be before this Lynel turns on him and tries to make a meal out of him. He's not sure when that'll be but he knows he'll be prepared regardless. Deciding to toss those thoughts aside for the moment, Link tips his head to the side and buries his face in a bunch of the Lynel's fluffed hair.  
  
"Need name," Link says sleepily while the fire continues to crackle pleasantly. The Lynel pauses and looks down at him with a dubious expression. Link laughs at the face it makes, the sound still so foreign to him even after being awake again for so many months. "Lyn," Link throws out jokingly. He can't help but laugh again at the disgust that covers the Lynel's face. However, there's no protests from him so Link settles on the rather uncreative name.  
  
With that matter settled, Link melts back against Lyn and closes his eyes, content to let the monster watch over him for the night.


	2. Disaster Strikes and Prince Sidon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go wrong but Link decides to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me forever to get up just because i thought i lost this draft chapter and then it was there and then it wasnt and it was just a big mess!! ao3 is making me frustrated today for some reason so now i have an extra random chapter of this in my drafts that i gotta delete. editing was also a pain in my ass cause i cant spell for some reason
> 
> anywho; hi im back :) hope u enjoy this chapter folks!

Link wakes abruptly when something snorts in his ear. He glances around wildly until he spots the mischievous glint in Lyn's eyes and Link can't help the smile that crosses his lips. He points at the Lynel and murmurs, "Cheeky."  
  
Lyn brushes his claws over Link's arm as the blond stands to stretch widely, arms overhead. The Lynel trots around the area while Link begins to sort through their food options. They don't really have any meat left after those crabs were demolished by Lyn. He'd gotten them from Lurelin village, so he wasn't going to be getting anymore soon either. Instead, Link decides he'll have to grab something for them along the way. Maybe a boar if they moved close enough to the more forested area.  
  
When Link looks back to inform the monster of this he's startled to see that Lyn has disappeared. He turns in a full circle while he tries to spot the large monster but there's nobody around here, it seems.  
  
"Oh," he mutters, feeling disappointed. It would've been nice to have someone traveling along with him again. He vaguely remembers the joy and irritation he always felt when roaming with the Champions. Daruk was _loud_ and had grated on Link's nerves, and Urbosa was so aggravating. She'd always looked to him in disdain for a while, and Link had always been hurt by it. Revali had been arrogant and Link and he had fought all too often. And, as much as he loved Mipha, she and him hadn't worked. Had been awkward in the face of Link's growing love for someone else and her growing love for him. Their partnership had suffered in all areas but battle for a while. Zelda ( _Goddess give him strength_ ) had hated him. Pushed him away and for a while she'd been quite frosty in attitude to him. Revali had been delighted at the drama it created (nosy _bird_ ).  
  
But Link had loved them.  
  
He'd loved them all and sometimes he finds himself dreaming of them. Of better, if tense, times when they'd been together. Link and Urbosa had been the masters of pranking and it'd escalated to the point where they had to end it in favor of turning their mischief upon their teammates. Urbosa was always so good at helping Link plan the more in-your-face pranks while Link taught her the art of subtlety. Their partnership strengthened their ability to fight together in battle as well, and Link had cherished their friendship until the end.  
  
Daruk was always a loud one but he'd been caring. He'd treated Link like he was normal no matter what had happened and Link had appreciated it even back then. _Especially_ back then. They'd worked scarily well together, more so than anyone on that team sans Revali. The Goron's heavy hitting mixed with Link's speed and stealth had made them a hard team to beat. Not only that, but they'd been good friends. Racing, and swimming, and even dashing off from the group to find a good fight together. Daruk was family to Link and he never forgot that close connection even after losing his memories.  
  
Mipha and his relationship, while rocky at first, had gone back to normal strangely quickly. They'd started to actively seek each other out again for long talks alone. Mipha liked to goad him into racing down the rivers and into leaping off the waterfalls with promises to catch him. She'd always done so, and Link had found himself enjoying her being by his side. In turn, Link began to teach her how to shield surf properly without wiping out at the end. She'd adored it and challenged anyone she could to it. Urbosa always loved to race them both as she came out the winner each time. Mipha called it unfair since the woman regularly got practice in the desert. Mipha meant more to Link than any of the Zora elders could have ever known and her death had hit him hard.  
  
Then, Revali. Link and him had such a complicated relationship he never quite knew where to start. They'd become quite the powerful duo the more they were forced to work together. While Daruk was the heavy hitter whenever Link worked with him, Link took up that role with Revali. Revali was all about grace, precision, and speed as Link hacked away at whatever they fought. They weren't all about fighting, however. They could be found in more quiet areas talking in quiet tones. Revali was only ever quiet when they squirreled themselves away most nights for moments alone. Revali would let Link comb through his feathers to pluck out any stray ones that would later be weaved into the braids Revali would create for Link. Despite the Rito often spitting vitriol and Link doing everything he can to rile him up, they were fiercely protective of one another. They had been together, so soft, and loving, and _beautiful_. Link misses him so much.  
  
His relationship with Zelda had been different. She'd hated him so fiercely in the beginning, maybe more than Revali did. That changed overtime, and Link found himself enthralled by her. She was smart, scarily so, and even while it'd taken her a long time to be able to unlock her true power she hadn't been truly defenseless. Zelda had taken lessons from everyone in the group on methods of both offense and defense. The princess had taken to it rather quickly, blades looking so comfortable and _right_ in her hands. She'd worked hard with Impa on the more science side of the world as well. She'd studied Guardians up close whenever she could even when it put herself at risk (and Daruk had reprimanded her _many_ times when she did so) and had created a few weapons for them all herself. Zelda was brilliant, and bright, and was always able to capture Link's attention. Instead of dying like the Champions, she was stuck in a castle fighting for her life while Link checked in with one of his only friends.  
  
Link always felt guilty for never galloping straight to the castle to fight Ganon like he's supposed to. Destined to. Zelda never let him feel that way for long. He saw her in his dreams, sometimes. Her voice gentle and soothing, soft hands in his own. Her eyes always manage to convey her understanding.  
  
" _You're just one man, Link_ ," she'd tell him, " _so please do not worry. Prepare properly this time. I have held him off for many, many years. I can hold him off for a few more if you need_."  
  
And while it never settled his worries and fears, Link was always assured that he was doing the right thing. They needed to defeat him for good this time and not let him escape. That meant preparation and time to do so. Link refused to fail this time. He wouldn't.  
  
Link snaps from his thoughts when a curious hand nudges him. The Hylian looks to his left and meets Lyn's eyes with a tiny smile. "Back?" he asks, throat still feeling awful from disuse. Lyn rumbles, not in a growl or even the comforting sound he'd made last night. It's more light and satisfied. Link finally registers the small tree that rests on Lyn's shoulders and smiles fully.  
  
"Nice. Sturdy," he comments when Lyn sets it down in front of him. The Lynel nods in satisfaction and his hand goes to his back where he shows off a rather shiny Lizalfo shield. Link skims his hands over the surface and nods. It's sturdy and will do until they find something better.  
  
Link unsheathes his sword and swings it down, hacking at the tree carefully to get a new supply of wood. This will be good for on the road since this area doesn't have a ton of trees. Once he gets that together Link slides them into his bag and sheaths his sword once more. He then secures the sheath on his back.  
  
He unhooks the Sheikah Slate from his hip. He opens the map and points to around where he knows the Zora's area is. "Let's go?" Link requests, and Lyn lowers himself slightly without hesitation. Link swings himself onto Lyn's back gently and slides the slate back on his hip, clipping it to his belt. "Thanks," Link says and Lyn simply rumbles again. Then, they're off, Lyn bounding away through the grass and rocks.  
  
It's a rather warm and humid morning. The air is a little stickier than he wants but the breeze that brushes over his skin as they run is nice and makes up for it. There's a horrifying moment as Lyn leaps over a gap in the rocks. Link can't help but yelp when they land, fingers tightening in the bunch of hair.  
  
"Careful-!" Link wobbles on Lyn's back but the Lynel slows slightly as they dart down the rocks. There's an odd squealing sound in front of them and Link reaches behind him for his sword as he peers around Lyn's shoulder. Three Lizalfos squawk at them, one baring a bow and shock arrows while the other two wield swords and shields.  
  
Link tenses his thighs as Lyn snarls, his posture changing when there are more Lizalfo gurgles. He can feel the way the Lynel's weight shifts as he prepares to charge forward so Link changes tactics. Instead, he places a hand on Lyn's shoulders and stands carefully. Lyn charges forward with a howl of fury and Link shifts his own weight. Revali's spirit materializes next to him and Link opens his paraglider. It lifts him in the air as Link waits for the right moment to close it and pull his bow off his back. He quickly nocks three bomb arrows and takes aim.  
  
Time seems to slow down as Link lets the arrows fly free. They each hit their targets and Link grabs another arrow, fire this time, and twists in the air to shoot one that lurks nearby. Link doesn't bother putting his bow away as things seem to speed back up. Lyn circles around and Link lands on his back with a grunt.  
  
Lyn flies past the remnants of the Lizalfos and the small fire. There's a cry of pain that echoes from behind them and Lyn turns. The Lizalfo that was hit with the shock arrow is on the ground and twitching but Link fires off another arrow for good measure. Lyn speeds up to lead them in the direction they were originally attempting to go, rocketing over the nearby bridge. His hooves clack against the stones and Link feels himself relaxing while they keep moving.  
  
It isn't until they make their way up a rather steep hill that things go wrong.  
  
Link's eyes widen when another Lynel, much bigger and _furious_ , spots them immediately when they reach the top of the hill. Lyn snorts curiously and approaches cautiously. The white Lynel looks as if it wants to tear out Lyn's throat with it's teeth.  
  
The Lynel lets out a low growl and Lyn freezes, immediately on guard. Both of them begin to circle each other and Link scrambles off of Lyn's back as the monster lunges for the white Lynel.  
  
He watches in horror as they clash, blades slicing at each other's skin. Lyn makes an outraged bellow and slams into the white Lynel. It wobbles but pushes back, teeth bared and bright eyes furious. Lyn and the other Lynel leap back at the same time and the white Lynel inhales.  
  
Link nocks three arrows and takes aim. He lets three bomb arrows fly before scrambling away as the white Lynel shrieks in fury. Lyn takes the opportunity to rush forward and swing his, unfortunately small, blade into the white Lynel's skin. The white Lynel turns and lets loose a blast of fire from its mouth.  
  
Lyn snarls in pain and kicks out with his back legs, claws shredding the white Lynel's flank. The white Lynel dances away with its eyes bright with anger. Link unsheathes his blade and ducks closer to the beast, swiping and darting around the larger creature. The Lynel stamps its hooves on the ground and Link dodges. He moves far enough away for Lyn to charge in and slam straight into the white Lynel. The white Lynel and Lyn grapple with one another, claws digging into each other's forearms while the white Lynel pushes back against Link's friend.  
  
Lyn is finally pushed back, his back legs collapsing at the force. Link jumps in immediately and holds out his sword. The Lynel's stone blade catches on Link's and sparks fly. He just barely manages to deflect the beast's blade, parrying quickly. Link darts past it, fears quelling the slightest bit when it turns its attention on him. A massive hand snatches him up quickly and Link grips the handle of his sword with both hands. Then, he sinks the blade into its arm.  
  
The Lynel howls and hurls him at the ground. Link grunts at the pain as his body rolls, head slamming into the ground and rocks tearing through his trousers to slice his skin. When he looks up his vision swims but he can see how it prepares to charge. Before it can, Lyn is up again. His claws sink straight into the white Lynel's skin as he drags it to the ground. Link watches, terrified, as the two monsters descend back into a flurry of scrambling limbs and slicing claws.  
  
There's a moment where it looks like Lyn has the white Lynel pinned but the monster wrenches an arm free to grab its blade. Then, in one swift movement that Link barely sees it swings its blade against Lyn's throat. Link watches in horror as his friend jerks away and his hands fly up to his throat. He lets out a pained, gurgling moan while the blood spills over.  
  
" _Lyn_ ," Link can't help but shout, struggling to his feet. Everything hurts but he can't bring himself to care. Lyn looks over at him but his body collapses. Link's mouth drops open and he wants to do something. Wants to run over to his pack and find something to stop the bleeding. Wants to find a fairy that must be in his pack somewhere, dump a load of elixirs over the wound.  
  
But he can't. It happens all too fast. Link doesn't even get to say a word of goodbye before Lyn's body is fading before his very eyes. The white Lynel twists onto its feet and Link can't help the tears pooling in his eyes already.  
  
He knew Lyn for only about a day but already that Lynel had wormed its way into his heart with ease. Had shown more kindness than almost anyone he knew. Lyn had been a reprieve from the crushing loneliness, a new companion- _friend_ -and now he was gone because Link couldn't manage to kill another fucking Lynel.  
  
The Lynel roars in what seems to be triumph and the rage overtakes Link within seconds. He takes aim and lets the sword fly free. The Lynel swats it away but Link's already moving. Revali's spirit shimmers as the updraft throws Link into the air ( _Link refuses to think about him right now lest he burst into tears while he still had a fight to win_ ) and Link pulls out his bow and the shock arrows he has left.  
  
He nocks them and lets them fly. They bury themselves into the white Lynel's shoulder and neck so Link takes the chance to quickly put his bow away and exchange it for the last sword he has on hand. The Hylian lets himself fall and land straight on the Lynel's back. It rears up onto its two back legs but Link doesn't waste any time. He sinks his blade into the back of its throat. He twists the sword and jerks it out of the Lynel's body, slamming the blade home repeatedly until his anger wanes and its body slumps quietly.  
  
Link falls to the ground as its body fades like Lyn's. He only rolls onto his back, everything throbbing painfully and his heart hurting so much for his friend. He'd forgotten how easy it was for someone to die like that. Link is vaguely ashamed he did so considering his friends were all...  
  
The Hylian forces himself to his feet despite the way his body protests. He only goes back for his pack before he's making his way down the mountain and continuing toward the Zora Domain.  
  
Most of the journey is a blur. He barely remembers half of what he did on the way and only manages to tune back into reality when he reaches the bridge into their kingdom. Link staggers down the way, boots dragging across the bridge, until he finally spots Rivan’s beaming face. The Zora’s expression quickly changes when he sees Link’s.  
  
“Ma-Master Link? Are you well?”  
  
Link shakes his head and Dunma strides forward to slide an arm around Link’s shoulders carefully. “Let’s bring you to the prince, Master Link.”  
  
Link walks next to her obediently, cursing in his mind when he notices the way his eyes are beginning to burn. He doesn’t want to cry. He doesn’t want to be weak and let this push him over the edge. Link hasn’t cried once since he returned, not even before he almost died, and he’s not planning on it now.  
  
Dunma guides him through the kingdom until they reach the throne room. It looks much larger without the king in his usual spot. Instead, Sidon is seated on the throne while he listens intently to something another Zora says. Dunma knocks on the entrance wall and Sidon looks up in confusion, halting the Zora in the middle of her sentence.  
  
“What is it, Dunma?”  
  
Dunma gestures to Link’s hunched form. Sidon stands from where he’s sitting and makes his way around the curious guests. “Link?” he says quietly, and the caring in his tone has Link breaking down into tears. Sidon startles at the strangled noise but quickly pulls Link closer to him, crouching to wrap his arms around the Hylian’s shoulders more comfortably. “It’s alright, Link, come on. Let’s go somewhere more quiet, yes?”  
  
They shuffle down the stairs, Link stumbling as he tries to hide his face. Goddess above he was a mess. How could he let himself fall apart like this? Over one silly Lynel no less! Regardless, Link can’t help but sob as they make their way down a different bridge.  
  
“What happened, Link? I’ve never seen you this upset before,” Sidon asks quietly. Link sniffs, wiping at his eyes but the tears just won’t stop.  
  
Link stammers, voice wavering, “Befriend-befriended a Lynel so we wuh...we were travelin’ together...but bigger Lynel came...and...”  
  
Sidon’s face turns a little odd but he hugs Link closer. “I’m sorry, Link. That must have been awful,” he says softly and Link can’t bring himself to respond. He’s just exhausted and wants to climb back into the Shrine of Resurrection and sleep for a hundred more years. Sidon doesn't say another word.  
  
He simply holds Link close and for that Link is grateful.  
  


* * *

  
Link gets a burst of determination within the next two hours. One thing he completely glossed over was how close the Blood Moon is. Unfortunately, Link wasn't sure where Lyn would pop up and if they'd be able to run into each other again. Did monsters remember their deaths? Would Lyn remember him?  
  
So, Link bounces a few ideas off of Sidon while they float in the waters below the kingdom. It's cold but Link can't really bring himself to care at the moment. He's determined to find a way to get Lyn back to his side even if it takes months.  
  
Sidon is the one that thinks of something that could work. "I've heard a rumor from Torfeau that there's a god of horses. They're willing to bring back your horse from their untimely deaths. Might be willing to bring back your friend since Lynels are rather...horse like."  
  
Link perks up. "Horse god? Where?"  
  
"She never found them. Learned it all at the Highland Stable, though. Perhaps we should head there and investigate for ourselves," Sidon suggests and Link looks at him with wide eyes.  
  
He whispers, "Us? You an' me?"  
  
Sidon beams at him widely, eyes sparkling with excitement and amusement. "Of course, Link! I'd be honored if you'd let me travel along with you."  
  
"Prince...you're busy?" Link grimaces in frustration and tries again, "You are not busy?"  
  
Sidon waves his hand. "I'm positive my father can handle the kingdom in my absence. To be honest," the Zora's voice lowers, "I'm not very eager to take over for him right now. I love my people, please make no mistake in that, but I don't believe I'm ready to give up my freedom yet."  
  
Link squeezes his hand sympathetically. He understood that completely. Being the king, having so many responsibilities, was a pain. It generally left you with no time to do what you love, to be able to feel free and not bogged down by the demands and expectations of others. People expecting you to do no wrong, to protect everyone, to be perfect in _everything_ you do. Link hated it.  
  
"Love to have you," Link says finally after a few quiet moments. Sidon's entire face softens further and he smiles lopsidedly.  
  
"Thank you, Link. Shall we prepare?"  
  
Link nods and they scramble up while in the water. It sloshes noisily but Link pays it no mind as he climbs onto Sidon's back. The prince gives him a moment to secure himself, then cuts through the cool waters to the nearest little waterfall up to the kingdom.  
  
Link can't help but whoop in delight while they blast up it. It's such a familiar feeling, so wonderfully _freeing_ , that Link throws his hands into the air high above his head. They're airborne for longer than he expects but Link releases the grip his thighs have on Sidon's back and jerks upward when his paraglider catches the wind. The Hylian drifts to the ground while Sidon watches him fondly.  
  
Once his feet are planted firmly on the floor he puts it away with a smile. "Let's go!" Link chirps and dances ahead of Sidon excitedly, heart nearly ready to burst in anticipation. They were going to get Lyn back and Sidon would be traveling with them. How much better could things get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au fun fact #2: Revali and Teba both hate horses with a fiery passion. Naturally, Link has forced them both to ride one in both timelines. Both Rito hate him for it  
> au fun fact #3: Zelda learned to use weapons because I wholeheartedly believe she'd be amazing at it. She'd be a total badass and help defend everyone too
> 
> also,,,,lyn wasn't supposed to die but before i could stop myself i was writing it out and it worked hella well, so :) lyn is dead for a hot second. he'll be back dw
> 
> hope u enjoyed this chapter :) if ur interested in batman fics feel free to check out my other fics cause that's all ive posted before this fic


	3. Prince Sidon, Lyn, and Kass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon do some traveling, we get our favorite bird man (no not revali), and meet the Horse God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks! I'm back, school has me stressed tf out but I got this chapter out!
> 
> I'd like to make note that 'life force' is just Link's heart containers. I played with the idea of him being self aware but I didn't like it and just changed it to life force.
> 
> Other than that please enjoy the chapter :)

They depart that night. Link climbs onto Sidon's back and they fly through the waters. It's a much faster way to travel, Sidon's large form cutting through the river far faster than Link running could ever accomplish. Sidon even leaps into the air, Link clinging to his back tightly in fear of falling off of his friend's back.  
  
Link even ends up shrieking gleefully when Sidon sends them down several waterfalls. His clothes and hair get soaked but Link can't bring himself to care. It's exhilarating, his heart pounding furiously in that one moment of flight before they fall. Link sputters as the Zora dives down, bringing him underneath the water with him.  
  
He opens his eyes and it's rather pretty. There's little critters scurrying around the bottom of the water. A few Razorcrabs make their way around and Link swears at some point he sees an eel making its way through the short grass.  
  
Link guesses that around half their journey is just Sidon swimming. He feels bad about it, as this is mainly for Link's benefit rather than Sidon getting to have fun along the way, but Sidon tells him many times he doesn't mind.  
  
"Just traveling with you is rather fun, Link! I've never gotten to have this much fun before in my life!" he often says with bright eyes and a soft smile, and Link can't help but believe him.  
  
They're in the middle of battle about halfway to the Highland Stable. Link's sword swings through the air confidently to cut through a Moblin's flesh. He turns away with a scowl at the splattering of blood on his clothes. Sidon twirls his spears in his hands and leaps on a nearby Moblin. His spears piece the skin of its stomach and chest. Sidon tears at it and dances away from the Moblin's last attempt at an attack; swinging it's club wildly.  
  
Link puts it out of its misery by shooting an arrow at the last electric Chu-Chu. The monster jolts a few times as the Chu-Chu explodes and Sidon leaps out of the range with wide eyes turned to Link. The Hylian gives him an apologetic smile and Sidon only nods once in acceptance.  
  
It seems like it'll still take a bit of time to get used to fighting with someone else again.  
  
They clean up, Link bottling the Chu-Chu jelly and resolving to make a few more elixirs. Sidon makes sure to collect the still pulsing organs off of the blood slicked grass. They make their way around the camp and decide to use it for themselves.  
  
Sidon lights up the fire as the sun begins to set. They settle in the ominous skull the monsters often stay in. Link keeps himself close to the Zora princes' side near the fire, his large arms around Link's smaller form. Link always imagined he'd be cold, as Mipha's hands had always been rather cold. Her skin had always been smooth, cold, and scarred.  
  
Sidon is different. He's _warm_ , and there's very few scars along his body. His claws dance along Link's bare arm idly and Link feels his eyelids begin to droop.  
  
After nearly a year of traveling all on his own, receiving only the touch of bruises from monsters and the bite of the Yiga Clan foot soldier's blade, this is everything. It seems like the Goddesses are smiling down on him to let him have this moment of peace.  
  
Link falls asleep with a smile on his lips.

* * *

They wake that next morning in a tangle of limbs. Link groans sleepily, face pressed into the Zora's chest, as the sun peers through the eyes of the skull they reside in. Sidon is snoring away on his back, mouth popped open and drool trailing down his chin. Link can't help but chuckle at the sight.  
  
He slaps his hand against the prince's stomach. Sidon sits up quickly with a snort and Link bursts into loud laughter. The Zora squints at him in confusion before he perks up and says, voice rough with sleep, "Good morning, Link!"  
  
"G'morn'..." Link says quietly.  
  
The Zora stretches out and yawns widely, sharp teeth on display. Link pulls himself to his feet and unhooks the Sheikah Slate from his hip to check the time. It's half past nine and it looks rather sunny outside. He beams at Sidon, eyes bright with excitement. It seems like they're going to make it that day to the Highland Stable.  
  
As if he's able to read Link's mind, Sidon chirps, "It's a nice day today, isn't it? I hope there's no rain to hinder us later."  
  
Link nods in agreement as they swing their packs onto their backs. The Hylian opens the map and points to the Highland Stable. He trails his finger over their projected path before looking to Sidon. "Long?"  
  
Sidon shakes his head. "Should take us straight until night. If we push on right now we can make it before three."  
  
"In 'noon?"  
  
"Three in the morning, little sun."  
  
Link pauses at the nickname and blinks up at the Zora in surprise. "Little...sun?"  
  
The prince nods as they make their way out of the skull hut. "Yes! For your hair, of course," he tells him, "but also for you being our sun. You felt like a beacon of hope when Vah Ruta was turned against us."  
  
Link's mouth parts in surprise. Nobody gave him nicknames. _Well_ , Link thinks, _other than being The Hero_.  
  
Sidon shoots him a nervous smile. "Do you not like it?" he asks as the silence stretches on. Link shakes his head quickly, heart beating in his chest wildly.  
  
"Love! Thank you," he says, lips curled up in a smile. Sidon smiles down on his in return and in that moment Link feels as if the prince should have that name instead. He was an unrelenting, optimistic force that could make anyone happy.  
  
"I'm very glad!" Sidon says and they begin to make their way through the grassy area. It's a nice reprieve from being soaked to the bone yesterday when it began to rain as they trudged through the swamp. Link's boots were still rather muddy even though he'd stopped to wash them.  
  
They arrive to the hill above the Highland Stable at nearly two in the morning. Sidon grins at Link, who is resting in Sidon's arms due to a rather embarrassing tumble off of another skull hut that resulted in Link twisting his ankle. Sidon had covered for him when the mix of monsters spotted them but Link, determined to help, shot out bomb arrows at any monster he could aim at.  
  
Now, they make their way down the hill and through the entrance of the stable. Link lets himself be settled against the post in the middle of the stable, swelling ankle raised above the ground. Sidon speaks with the stable owner and secures a bed for the night. They pick the last bed located in the corner and the two of them spend nearly half an hour outside cooking up supplies. Sidon takes over cooking the food (Link feels like a ravenous Moblin with the way he eats up the glazed salmon the Zora makes) so Link makes a few elixirs for the future.  
  
Sidon helps him soak a few bandages in a hearty potion to wrap around his ankle. It only takes a few seconds for the heated feeling to begin to cool down. They make a few more but Sidon carries Link off eventually and they crash in the bed; Sidon's arm settling over Link's midsection securely and Link curling against him contently.  
  
Link feels like he could really get used to this. Sleeping next to someone is much better than sleeping alone by the fire.

* * *

Instead of the sun it's the faint music that wakes him. Link sits up and twists to the left to crack his back. He flips the other way and listens to the satisfying series of sounds that echo from his body. The Hylian looks to his right and frowns when he notices Sidon missing.  
  
He staggers out of bed, fingers combing through his tangled hair. He wonders if he could stop by Kakariko Village for a hairbrush after he gets Lyn back. Link really doesn't want to have to cut it just because it got too knotted to fix.  
  
Link wipes at his eyes and peers out of the stable entrance. His lips curl up in delight when he sees a familiar Rito form chattering with Sidon, both of them looking rather excited.  
  
"Kass!" Link calls and waves when the bird turns his attention to Link. Kass' eyes brighten even further and he waves at Link warmly. Sidon copies, urging the Hylian over to where they stand under the warm morning sun.  
  
Link scurries over, ankle only twinging the slightest bit. His boots crunch over the gravel below his feet and Link throws his arms around his colorful friend. He grins up at Kass and asks, "Song 'bout Horse God?"  
  
Kass looks startled at the question but he looks between Sidon and Link for a moment. Then, he says, "Horse God? Might you mean Malanya?"  
  
"Oh, I believe that's them!"  
  
Kass gives Link a sympathetic look. "Did you lose a horse? My condolences, Link," he says but Link shakes his head quickly. Kass' face changes and he looks confused now. "You...didn't lose a horse? Then what do you wish to see Malanya for?"  
  
Link turns to Sidon expectantly and the Zora nods. "Link befriended a Lynel recently and, unfortunately, lost him soon after. We believe this God-Malanya-may be the key to bringing Link's friend back before the Blood Moon, as well as right before our eyes. We don't want to chance him returning somewhere we cannot reach him."  
  
Kass' feathers ruffle lightly. "Ah, I see. I don't have any songs about Malanya but I do know where they reside," he says with a little smile and Link cheers quietly. There was no need to have to explore the lands _too_ much if they now had a guide.  
  
Sidon seems to pick up on this as well. "Would you mind showing us the way?"  
  
Kass shakes his head. "I'd be delighted. Just give me a moment," he says and turns to speak with the stable owner quietly. Link and Sidon take this time to collect their supplies, packs on their shoulders and weapons in their proper places. When they return back outside Kass is empty handed, accordion gone.  
  
"Let us go!" he says.  
  
The trio begin to head off. Link feels excited, heart pounding furiously and not just because they're running. Kass flies low above them to guide them, calling out directions. Sidon, although he's much taller and more muscled than Link, has no problem keeping up.  
  
They cross over the Horse God Bridge ("This seems rather easy to find," Sidon calls). Link eventually does have to swallow down a stamina elixir but they make it down the path in record time. Sidon looks up at the towering cliffs but Link only has eyes for the plant before them.  
  
"Wait here," Link says and Sidon nods, tense. A dense, familiar mist hangs around the spiked plant and Link approaches it in silence.  
  
He hears the shuffling of Kass' feathers which lets him know the Rito has landed. Link ignores it in favor of making his way up the steps. A hand slides through the plant expectantly.  
  
"Sweet child," the voice echoes in the area, "I sense an air of sorrow about you. Pay me and I shall help you, little one."  
  
Link, expecting this after first meeting Cotera, digs through his bag. "Cost?"  
  
"One thousand rupees, sweet one," Malanya says. Link digs through his pack for his money pouch and counts it out. He drops them into the entity's hand and they snatch it back. After a few moments the plant shudders until it blooms right before Link's eyes.  
  
It's beautiful, pink mist pouring out. The liquid inside shimmers brightly and familiar hands clutch at the plant's sides. Then, Malanya heaves themself up with a shake of their body.  
  
"Hello there, little Hylian. How can I be of service to you?"  
  
Link swallows and fights to find the right words. "Friend...Lynel. Di-died and I...humbly request you re-return him."  
  
Malanya's large head tips to the side. "You wish for me to return a _monster_ to this world? I have no power over them, my boy," they tell him. Link shakes his head.  
  
"Part-part _horse_. Make exception?"  
  
The God studies Link, fingers creeping closer to Link. Their head tips to the side again, cocked as if listening to something no one else in the area can hear. Finally, they let out a small grumble.  
  
"You are truly blessed by the Goddess, young hero. I still require a price. I do not enjoy touching malice, you know," Malanya says, large head tilting down to keep him in sight. Link doesn't exactly know what he's supposed to give to a god.  
  
He thinks back to that horned statue in Hateno village, however. Maybe the statue wasn't a god but it gives him an idea. A bad idea, yes, but Link can't find it in himself to care about that now.  
  
He calls, "Part of life force."  
  
Malanya pauses and looks down at him in interest. "Your life force? You're willing to give up a chunk of your life force for a monster?"  
  
Link nods quickly, heart pounding. The god makes an amused noise and nods in agreement. "Alright, young one. An eighth of your life force for the Lynel," they say, "Come closer, young hero, and into the water."  
  
The Hylian obeys, wading into the water until he's bobbing in the warmth. It smells of lavender and grass after it rains, and he watches the large entity's hands begin to glow. Something in Link's chest jolts and he opens his mouth when it makes its way up his throat.  
  
A red, glowing mist trails from his mouth. Alarmed calls from both Kass and Sidon sound behind him while the mist merges with the glow around Malanya's hand, and Link falls back against the edge of the pool, feeling exhausted.  
  
"Thank you kindly, little hero," Malanya says. Their hand picks him up out of the water and sets him at the edge of the pool delicately. Link gives them a grateful smile and stands on wobbling legs. A large hand catches him and Link looks back to spot Sidon.  
  
Link beams at him and the Zora, although his eyes are worried, smiles back. Kass hovers on Link's other side while Malanya looks between the three of them with something gleaming in their eyes.  
  
"I shall keep my end of the deal, little hero. Back away a bit," they instruct and Kass urges the two of them back. Link's legs feel like Chu-Chu jelly but he manages to move away with Sidon's help. The trio watches as Malanya's fingers twitch and glow brightly.  
  
Pink and purple sparkling mist rises from the waters. Link's mouth drops open in awe as what he suspects is his sacrificed life force enters the mix of colors. They all writhe together until they shoot into the water.  
  
Link's eyes widen even further when malice bubbles in the pool. It bubbles and hisses furiously until it begins to take shape.  
  
"Great Goddess..." Kass whispers and Link agrees internally. Four legs, a swishing tail attached to a muscular, long body, and a large torso. The malice continues to build until Malanya hovers one hand over the monster's body. The malice begins to drip away until there's white hair, and gnarled horns, and deep blue fur.  
  
The monster stumbles in confusion and Malanya looks rather proud of themself. Link shakes himself from his near trance and stumbles forward, hand outstretched.  
  
"Lyn?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au fun fact # 4: all of the champions, impa, and link have accidentally traded with that demon statue in hateno. they have all panicked about it. daruk thought he got his soul snatched from him
> 
> au funfact # 5: revali and impa have both dared link to eat monster parts. link almost did until mipha stopped him and reprimanded them. link was a hungry boy before even back then
> 
> kass! kass is here and going to be their emotional support dad on this trip! i love him sm and im sad i cant run into him anymore in botw >:(
> 
> also here's lyn back :) he's too cute to stay dead for long so i resolved that quickly lol


	4. Goddess Hylia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting Lyn back, Link decides Kakariko Village is the place to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for such a late update! it was the end of the semester and my teacher's wouldn't hop off my dick because we were all scrambling to make sure everything's done for the end. Good news; I'm on track to graduating still b/c I have all my assignments in so yay!
> 
> please enjoy!

Link throws himself into the Lynel's arms with a tearful laugh. His new friend is back before him. Lyn's arm wraps around his middle with a warm rumbling of his chest that vibrates Link's head and chest. He makes a delighted sound when Lyn lifts him up to sit on his shoulder.  
  
"Glad y'r safe," Link mutters and the large monster grunts in what seems to be agreement. Link looks at Malanya gratefully just before they sink back into the water. Link sighs happily while Lyn's eyes lock onto where Sidon stares at them. The Lynel tips his head and points.  
  
Link beams. "My friends. Sidon 'nd Kass!"  
  
Lyn approaches them with a little croon. Sidon is almost the exact same height as Lyn and the Lynel's eyes light up even further at this. Link laughs when he realizes he's now taller than Sidon at the moment and curls one hand around Lyn's gnarled horn to steady himself.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you. Link has told me great things about you," Sidon greets warmly and Lyn perks up at the sound of his voice. Link snickers because it seems even monsters were not able to resist Sidon's famous charm. Kass eyes Lyn with a rather serene air about him but Link knows that's just how Kass is. He's one of the most easy going people Link knows.  
  
Lyn's eyes brighten even further when he spots Kass. Kass lets him circle around the Rito with an excited air about him. His claws pat at Kass' feathers excitedly and Kass lets him, chuckling indulgently at the Lynel's excitement. Link finally pats at Lyn's head.  
  
"Gotta go."  
  
Lyn snorts in acknowledgement. "Where is it that we're heading to next, little sun?" Sidon asks, patting Lyn's arm gently when the Lynel sniffs his head tail curiously. Link hums thoughtfully before his eyes brighten.  
  
They needed somewhere closeby to stock up on everything they need to free divine beast Vah Naboris. The best place that was actually rather close, probably would only take a day or two at most. Kakariko Village was always nice to visit.  
  
"Kakariko," Link tells them and Kass' eyes brighten.  
  
"It's been quite a while since I've last been there. I'm sure it'd be nice to explore the area again," Kass says and Link can't help but feel elated at the words. What could be better than two friends traveling with you?  
  
Three.  
  
Link gives him a thumbs up and buries his fingers back into Lyn's fluffed mane. Lyn begins to head down the trail with a little chirp. Sidon hums happily with water splashing at his ankles as he glides beside them happily. Kass takes to the air and ends up creating a rather strong updraft, Links hair whipping around his face.  
  
They make their way back to the stable just long enough to grab their bags and tip the stable owner. Link hums cheerfully as the entire group begins to head off down the path. Hopefully they'd be able to make it sooner than he expects. As much as he likes to take his time on the road to wander and explore every nook and cranny he finds, Link really wants to spend some time in Kakariko.  
  
Not only was their food absolutely divine but the children were adorable. They always begged for stories or trinkets Link collected, and at some point Link found himself going out of his way for things he knows they'll enjoy having.  
  
Link's really looking forward to getting back there, especially since he has company this time.  
  


* * *

  
They travel for almost the entire day. Link makes sure they skirt around the forest. Navigating through there was an absolute nightmare since it almost constantly rained. Not only that, but being near the electricity inclined monsters wouldn't bode well for Sidon (or anyone for that matter), so Link feels justified in avoiding it.  
  
Unfortunately they end up down there regardless.  
  
They're just leaving Farosh Hills when a camp of monsters spot them. Link assumes they'll be fine with Lyn looming over them but he's proven wrong when the group of moblins, all white in color, spot them.  
  
A Bokoblin, short and furious looking, raises its spear suddenly. Lyn snarls and stomps his hooves in the grass in warning. It's clear that they're ignoring said warning and Sidon holds both the Ceremonial Trident and the Lightscale Trident in his hands.  
  
"Well," he says cheerfully, eyes bright with anticipation, "I wasn't expecting the chance to fight with you today but I'm glad I'm getting it!"  
  
Link laughs and reaches behind him for the double axe he picked up at the stable just before they left. He swings it in his hand and watches Kass fly above them. "Be careful," Link says and rushes straight into the battle. He hears Lyn behind him joining in with a howl of delight.  
  
The Hylian shifts his weight just as a white moblin lunges at him. He spins, axe biting into the skin of the Moblin, spinning rapidly until the Moblin shrieks. Its body flies and Link pushes off of the ground to flip and slam the axe into the ground. An approaching Bokoblin howls in pain and disappears in a puff of dark smoke.  
  
There's a screech above them and Link watches Kass land with wide eyes. A few Moblins snap their gazes toward him and scramble for him, clubs and swords raised. Link is fully prepared to dart over and defend him but he doesn't need to.  
  
Kass begins to play his accordion. A haunting, bone chilling melody fills the area. Link can practically see each note and tune leave the instrument to form a large, transparent, clawed hand. It wriggles its fingers as it becomes more solid.  
  
The hand is quick to snatch up the Moblins and _squeezes_ until they erupt in a large cloud of smoke and malice. Link puts up his shield just before a splash of malice reaches him. It eats at his shield but otherwise Link watches in awe as the hand bats away another Moblin effortlessly.  
  
_Kass is so cool!_ Link can't help but think.  
  
Link is distracted from the display when two white Bokoblins make a break for him. He tightens his grip on his sword and shield and swings neatly, blade biting into the Bokoblin's skin. It shrieks angrily, the second one jumping in to slam its spear into Link's leg. He hisses and ignores the flare of pain. Instead, Link hacks away at the second Bokoblin's shield.  
  
It takes one heavy swing of his sword to take off its arm. The white Bokoblin makes another pained sound and before Link can hit it with the final blow something hits him straight in the side. Link yelps in pain, body flying through the air and straight off the nearby cliff.  
  
He only gets a glimpse of whatever just hit him but he assumes a Moblin took the chance to club him.  
  
The breath is knocked straight from his lungs when his back clips the edge of a ledge. There's no time for him to recover as he slips straight down off the ledge. Link squeezes his eyes shut, prepared to feel the pain of hitting the ground at full force when claws snag him just before he can.  
  
Heart pounding furiously, Link dangles above the shallow water. The tips of his hair skim the top of it and Link sends a thankful prayer to the Goddess when he's set in the water gently. He looks up to see Kass' concerned face over his and gives him a weak thumbs up.  
  
"Are you alright, Link?" Sidon calls down and Link finally sits up with a groan. His clothes are absolutely soaked through and they're beginning to cling to his skin uncomfortably. He waves up at Sidon despite it and the Zora nods back in understanding.  
  
Kass helps him to his feet, wings curling around him to steady his wobbly limbs. With him on his feet though Link takes a moment to look around the area.  
  
There's a familiar statue standing in front of him, tall and commanding. In front of the statue is a much smaller little platform, and Link sloshes through the water curiously. Kass gazes upon the statue and Link reaches out a hand to brush against it.  
  
His hand turns warm.  
  
Link flinches back in surprise, stumbling into Kass. Before he can even think of relaying what he felt to the Rito the statue's eyes blink.  
  
"What in the name of the Goddesses...." Kass breathes quietly just as Lyn lands next to them. Water splashes Link's side as Sidon joins them, blood coating his tridents. They watch in a mixture of horror and awe as the statue's arms shift and fall to the side. Her head tips to the side with an echoing crack.  
  
Link, depsite his rising fear, steps forward. "God-Goddess Hylia....?"  
  
The statue chuckles, the feeling brushing across his mind pleasantly. Link can't help but instinctively press his hand to his forehead while all three in the group bow before her. Lyn glances between them with a derisive snort through his nose. They pay him no mind.  
  
_Rise, young hero, and approach me_  
  
Link obeys, watching with wide eyes as she bents slowly. She holds out her hand before her and Link takes the hint rather quickly. He climbs into her palm, steadying himself on one of her slowly curling fingers. She lifts him up into the air before her face, a smile playing on her stone mouth.  
  
_I can grant you power, little Hylian, if you bring me what I ask for._  
  
Link's eyes widen. "What...what power?"  
  
_Any power you wish._  
  
Any power? That was...rather broad.  
  
_Yes, it may be broad, little one. I am willing to trust you to ask within reason._  
  
"Than...thank you, Goddess Hylia," he whispers and a creaky laugh fills the hidden area.  
  
She rumbles out, _Bring me the Great Dragon Farosh's scale, and I will bless you with the power you seek._  
  
Link nods quickly. He's seen Farosh during his night travels. Watching the dragon soar through the air, electricity shooting off of his scales, was mesmerizing. Getting a scale seems like it'll be a little tougher but he keeps this mission in the back of his mind for later.  
  
"I will. Thank you, Goddess."  
  
Hylia brings him closer to her face. Link wobbles at the movement and holds tighter on her finger, eyes wide. _You, dear hero, are precious to me. You've done well to get this far. You've faced endless adversities and yet you are much closer to bringing an era of peace to these lands. I'm very proud of you, little hero._  
  
Link blinks at her in surprise. "Thank you," he repeats, eyes wide. Hearing something like that from his friends was one thing but from Goddess Hylia? That is....so much more.  
  
_I must rest now, little hero. Let us part ways for now._  
  
Link nods quickly, head crowded with too many thoughts. Goddess Hylia lowers her hand to the ground gently and Link scrambles off of it. She straightens back up slowly and clasps her hands back in front of her body.  
  
_Good luck, little ones. I will be waiting. _  
  
Her eyes fall shut and everything in the area stills. Nobody moves nor says a word for a good while until Sidon finally shakes off his supposed trance.  
  
"I'm...not the only one who just saw that, right?"  
  
Link shakes his head and Kass pats the prince on the arm. "No, no, Prince Sidon. It seems Link really is favored by the deities," he says softly and Link swallows rapidly. It takes them all a moment to recover but it's Lyn that does so the quickest.  
  
He grasps Link around the waist with a grumble and swings him back to sit on his back. Link pulls out the Sheikah Slate to check their location on their map. "Still take another day," he grumbles and flips it around to show the others. Kass hums and brushes a few feathers over the muddied screen.  
  
"If we push through the night we should make it by early morning," he points out and Sidon, despite his clear weariness, agrees quietly.  
  
"Yes; I'd really like to get back to somewhere with water past my ankles and soon. I wasn't expecting so much...dry land," he comments. Kass frowns in concern and Link sends him an apologetic look to which Sidon waves his hands in front of him reassuringly. "Oh, it's nothing pressing just yet. It's simply uncomfortable. Like-like an itch you just can't manage to scratch."  
  
Link peers up at him and asks, "Doesn't hurt?"  
  
Sidon shakes his head and begins to ruffle Link's hair gently. "It will not start to truly be a problem until I'm out of water for days, little sun. I'll be just fine when we reach the village."  
  
Link beams up at him, hands catching Sidon's arm as he attempts to keep messing with Link's hair. "Good. Go?"  
  
Kass nods and looks between Lyn and Link. "I assume he'll be able to get you up safely?"  
  
Lyn snorts and sticks his nose into the air as if to let Kass know that was a stupid question. Link laughs which soon transforms into a shriek of glee as the Lynel launches himself up the rocks with ease. The Hylian tangles his fingers into the Lynel's mane, laughing at the rush the quick pace gives him.  
  
Kass squawks in alarm. "Be careful!" he calls behind them but Link doesn't care. The boy throws his hands in the air happily just as Lyn guides them to the top. He knows Sidon and Kass aren't far behind him.  
  
Next stop; Kakariko Village.__

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au fun fact: zelda's awful with kids. she's half terrified of them and the kids were always too nervous to approach her. therefore she always made link deal with talking with them (and link quietly enjoys the stories they tell him since he didn't talk _ever_ in the past.
> 
> My hint dropping isn't as subtle as i want buuuuuuut this is a rather important chapter for the future :) Also please take note that Hylia's statue is like the size of one of the heroine statues but not quite _that_ tall. I noticed the statues in the springs seem rather short in the game and wanted to make her a lil' bigger.
> 
> as for kass; i can't let our emotional support dad be without cool powers! more about that will be explained in time but just know he gets to be a badass too!
> 
> next chapter brings in one of my favorite gals; Paya <3 Characterizing her is gonna be a little tricky but I have leeway since we don't see her in scenes often or anything in botw, so I'm really excited for her.


	5. Kakariko Village: Paya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!
> 
> sorry i disappeared like that lmao i was on break and got new video games that completely sucked me in. I'm literally in class rn but here's the next update! who needs an ap class anyway when i could be pushing out more fics rn 
> 
> paya is here :) i love her sm and im a little annoyed how choppy this chapter is but im experimenting with writing styles rn so please don't mind it rn!
> 
> please enjoy this new chapter :)

Arriving in Kakariko is exciting. Link hums happily from his seat on Lyn's right shoulder, fingers still tangled in the monster's mane. Lyn strolls after Kass, who takes the lead, and Sidon, who glides next to them while he chatters cheerfully.  
  
They walk through the pathway up to the village and soon enough the group is passing through the archway. Link laughs at the startled look a few guards send them, and Link waves at them.  
  
"H'llo!" he greets even as a few villagers who are still awake scramble out of their pathway. Lyn grunts as he looks around the area curiously, nose in the air and eyes bright with curiosity. Link assumes he's never been around a settlement like this before and feels excited at the thought of showing him around.  
  
But maybe in the morning.  
  
Lyn trots through the grass and Kass turns suddenly with a troubled expression. "Where are we going to let Lyn sleep?"  
  
Link pauses. He didn't think about that. Link's pretty sure Lyn won't actually be able to fit in the inn as big as it is but Link doesn't want to leave him alone. What if he gets lonely and Link doesn't wake up to help? Or what if he got hungry and ate Mellie's plums?  
  
_Well,_ Link thinks, _he probably wouldn't but still!_  
  
"Sleep outside," Link decides and Sidon brightens.  
  
"You'll be able to sleep near me, then," he chirps and Link grins back at him. Kass sighs, eyes rolling up to the early morning sky. Link pouts at that but he already knows Kass will stay with them.  
  
This is confirmed when Kass grumbles, "I'll bring us blankets from the inn."  
  
Link cheers quietly and digs through his pack until he finds his money pouch. He has just enough for one night at the inn so Link makes a reminder to find a few more camps of monsters to fight. They could use the monster parts to sell.  
  
The Hylian tosses the money pouch to Kass and the Rito ambles off to collect blankets for them. Link leads them over to where the fire is crackling quietly in the early morning air. Sidon is quick to lower himself into the water near another, much smaller, Hylia statue. Lyn eyes the fire warily but lays on his side. Link scrambles down immediately, back pressing against the monster’s side so he can melt against the Lynel.  
  
Kass returns nearly five minutes later with blankets in his hands. He settles next to Link and the water, spreading the blanket between them. Link shimmies closer and wriggles underneath Kass’ arm, planting his face against his side.  
  
His feathers are soft and the longer Link presses his face against the side the warmer he gets. _No wonder Rito feathered snow gear is in such high demand,_ Link thinks to himself, _they're extremely warm._  
  
It really doesn’t take long for Link to fall asleep after that.  
  


* * *

  
_Link is floating. He’s floating in Nothingness, body drifting slowly through the inky black darkness. He knows where this is going and concern begins to well up inside him. If he’s here then that means Zelda’s here too.  
  
He floats in the Nothingness for a while before his body stops. It rights itself and slowly he’s lowered to the ground, boots touching what feels like a floor but looks like a gaping chasm. But how can there be a chasm where there is nothing here?  
  
Link looks up from where he studies the floor and blinks in surprise when Zelda stands in front of him. She looks a bit frazzled but other than that she’s smiling calmly, hands clasped in front of her body. Her white ceremonial robes, muddied and burnt, still look beautiful on her form.  
  
“Hello, Link.”  
  
The Hylian boy steps forward hesitantly and whispers, voice small, “Princ’ss....”  
  
Her eyes widen in surprise and she stumbles toward him, one hand flying up to cup his cheeks. “Oh, Link...” she says as searches his face hungrily, cracked lips stretching in a more excited smile. “Your voice is lovely. Just as I knew it would be. Thank you for letting me hear it.”  
  
Link flushes and ducks his head. Not many have ever heard his voice but Link’s trying more than he did before. He wants people to hear him. He wants them to hear him speak and hold long conversations like everybody else. It’s not what he desired before but Link thinks he’s allowed to make a few changes.  
  
Zelda draws him closer carefully. “How are you faring?”  
  
Link shrugs. “Okay. Kakariko right now,” he tells her and Zelda’s eyes light up.  
  
“Tell Impa I say hello, and after this is all over I’d like to have lunch with her,” the princess chirps. Link nods in agreement. He’s sure the woman would love to hear from Zelda, to know she’s still fighting valiantly against Calamity Ganon.  
  
They chat quietly for a few more minutes before Zelda’s face suddenly falls. “I must leave, Link, but please stay safe.”  
  
Link knows what that means; Zelda’s going back to holding back Ganon while Link treks across Hyrule to free the Divine Beasts. They’ll see each other again, yes, but Link has a feeling it won’t be for a while. He didn’t want to rush this and end up screwing up things even further.  
  
“Be safe too,” he tells her and Zelda’s face softens. She slowly begins to disappear, the image of her fading. A tingle starts up from Link’s fingertips and spreads through his whole body so he assumes the same is happening to him as well.  
  
At least he knows she’s okay._  
  


* * *

  
Link wakes to a startled yelp. His eyes snap open and he grasps his sword with one hand, eyes locking onto Paya’s horrified expression. Sidon watches from the water with sleepy eyes and Kass grumbles at the noise. Link follows where her gaze rests on and relaxes completely.  
  
She must have been startled by Lyn.  
  
“G’d mornin'...” Link greets her tiredly. Paya’s terrified eyes dart between him and Lyn before she takes a step back. She soon spots Sidon as he heaves himself from the water and glances around curiously.  
  
“S...so sorry to have bothered you!” she stammers, cheeks bright red with what seems to be embarrassment and fear as she backs away. Link waves his hands in front of him but it’s Kass that finally stands to explain.  
  
He tells her, “Link befriended this Lynel, dear. He’s friendly, especially when you offer him crabs.”  
  
Paya laughs at his words but it’s tinged with worry and a tad bit of hysteria. “Oh, _wonderful_ ; a Lynel that eats _crabs_.”  
  
Link frowns at her feeling slightly offended. He knows she’s wary but he didn’t think she’d react like this. The Hylian digs through his bag and finds a crab. He offers it out to the woman and looks at her expectantly. Paya stares at him for a few seconds before shuddering and accepting it hesitantly.  
  
She looks at where Lyn watches her with narrow eyes and extends it toward him. Lyn tips his head back, nose working furiously, before he holds out his own hand. As soon as Paya drops it in his Lyn snatches it to drop into his mouth. It crunches loudly, shell snapping and a fleshy squelch sounding. Paya’s face screws up even further in disgust but she does look intrigued now.  
  
“How did you manage to get him so...tamed?” she asks, looking at Link for instruction while she holds out her hand again. Link grasps her by the wrist gently and guides her hand to the top of his head which she begins to scratch at gently, cheeks reddened.  
  
Link shrugs at her question, however. “Saved from Guardian. Became friends,” he tells her and Paya’s eyebrows shoot up despite her still pink cheeks. Lyn presses his nose to her arm gently when she stops petting him and she startles back into action.  
  
“That easy?”  
  
Link nods and she looks between them thoughtfully. She doesn’t speak up for a few more seconds before she finally shakes off her trance and looks up to where Sidon is digging through his bag. He pauses briefly to meet her eyes and he grins at her, eyes bright with excitement.  
  
He greets her quietly and once they push past any formalities things get more relaxed. Paya is cautious of Lyn and still flinches every time he shifts or grunts but it’s progress. Link’s glad she hasn’t run away like Dorian almost did when spotting them.  
  
In fact, many of the villagers have done so. Link pays them no mind other than Koko and Cottla. He stops them briefly just to hand over a Rito dinner recipe (salmon and lobster stew) for Koko and a large container of electric Chu-Chu jelly for Cottla. Both of them seem rather satisfied by their gifts. Cottla sticks her hand straight in, delighting at the tingling the jelly lets off. Koko is studying the paper he’s given her intently, tiny fingers clutching the paper with a smile.  
  
Link sends them off on their way with a broad grin and pats Lyn’s side when he begins to get to his feet. “Stay. Seeing Impa,” he tells Lyn and the Lynel snorts in what sounds like annoyance. Link glances to Kass and the Rito nods in understanding.  
  
“I’ll keep an eye on this one. I’ll make sure these two behave themselves,” Kass says and Sidon pouts at him. Link laughs as the prince protests that he knows how to behave. Kass only gives him a knowing glance and the prince pouts.  
  


* * *

  
"Master Link..." Paya's voice is quiet and shaky. Link turns in surprise from where he's considering the sleek Sheikah outfit before him in the shop. He shoots her a warm smile that slips off his face at her serious expression. The woman approaches him and clasps her hands in front of her. "I was...hoping I could speak with you for a moment?"  
  
Link steps away from the mannequin and nods, shuffling closer to her. "Mhm."  
Paya leads him to a smaller corner of the shop, eyeing an eavesdropping Claree, the shop keep, with a pinch of irritation on her face.  
  
"I've...noticed you're traveling a group of people nowadays and I-I wanted to...well, I suppose I wanted to ask if I could join you?"  
  
Link's eyes widen. "Really...?"  
  
Paya nods and she picks at her robes nervously. "I-I know my grandmother traveled with you...before the Calamity and I know she was a big help. I'm not as skilled as she was back in her day but believe me when I say it, Master Link, that I really do want to travel with you. I don't...I don't want to sit in this village all day and watch idly as others fight my battles. I want to help," she tells him quietly, eyes glued to the floor.  
  
His memories are still a bit fuzzy on certain details to this day. He remembers Impa being a fierce competitor, deadly with her aim and precision. She had been fast and powerful, and was always up for a new challenge. Link and her had often challenged one another to see just how many foes they could defeat in one battle much to Zelda's dismay. Urbosa usually won.  
  
"You fight?" he asks and the woman's face reddens. She shakes her head and considers her for a moment.  
  
He doesn't think anyone could rival the way Impa moved in the past. She was the best of the best, and there's nobody who can replicate that. So maybe they shouldn't.  
  
"Come," he beckons as he bounds out of the store. Paya sputters but runs after him, shoes clunking against the wooden floors. Lyn snorts as he looks up from where he's toting Cottla on his back. The little girl shrieks in delight as he twists around and snags her gently to carry on his shoulders.  
  
Link scurries over, stopping to grin up at the Lynel and dig through their bags. He collects a few of their weapons before leading the girl a few paces to the right of the fire. Link drops a few of the weapons in the grass and hands over his favored sword.  
  
"Try," he says and Paya accepts it nervously.  
  
"What do I do?" she asks and Link slides next to her. He glances at her for permission as his hands hover over her own and she nods once with pink cheeks. He grips her wrist gently as he adjusts her hold on the sword.  
  
He taps her thigh softly. "Knee bend. Weight in toes."  
  
The young woman obeys and listens intently to his instructions. She trips up a few times but the woman gets the hang of it after awhile. Unfortunately, it's not as comfortable as it is for Link. She overbalances too many times and Link's not sure he's ever seen someone fall quite so many times in a row as her.  
  
They move on to spears and, with Sidon's assistance, she learns. Link hates to think it but she's... _awful_ at it and all of them move on from that rather quickly. Impa watches from the doors of her home fondly, one wrinkled hand pressing against the doorway and the other on her cane.  
  
Kass brings them lunch after Paya's stomach growls in the middle of explaining the proper form for using an axe. Thus, they all take a break including Lyn. The Lynel joins them and accepts the food they offer to him. He makes his way through different crabs and slabs of raw meat happily. He does grimace when Link washes off his bloodied fur with a wet scrap of cloth, grumbling low in his chest. Link merely ruffles his fur and presses a kiss to one of his gnarled horns.  
  
They clean up after lunch and Paya dives back into training. She swings the double sided axe a few times curiously. "This is rather nice, Master Link."  
  
Link perks up at the words. She shifts her stands and _spins_ , axe tight in her grip. Link is relieved to see her moving in a much more controlled manner than she ever did in any other weapon they tested. Even when they have her strike a few trees she's learning well with it.  
  
It seems like it’s time for  
  


* * *

  
Link pauses to watch the woman as she dispatches each Bokoblin around her. Her white locks fly through the air and every lithe movement of her body is tightly controlled. She swings the axe effortlessly as she twirls, shifting from being supported by her left foot to her right. Her body leans down and the axe cleaves a Bokoblin straight in half.  
  
Even with monster blood splattering her from she looks delighted to be in the middle of battle. Link can't help but admire the way she moves.  
  
She really does remind him of Impa.  
  
The way they fight is certainly not the same with Impa being quick in her movements and Paya more of a heavy hitter. Still, Link thinks they're rather alike. Powerful Sheikah women who knew their way around weapons and the battlefield better than anyone Link's ever met.  
  
Both are courageous women who devote themselves to saving Hyrule.  
  
The final Bokoblin is killed and Paya catches her breath, chest heaving heavily. "Oh, Master Link, that was the most fun I've had in my life!" she cries, laughing giddily in the aftermath. Link can't help but smile as she rushes toward Lyn without a trace of fear in her eyes.  
  
He's proud of the way she's learned. Given a little more time Link's sure she's going to become a tough opponent for anyone, really.  
  
"Does this all mean I can come along?" she asks, eyes bright and sparkling. This is genuinely the most excited he's seen her in all the times he's stopped by Kakariko. Paya has always been reserved but this is a new side of her Link is excited to get to know.  
  
"Mhm," he tells her happily from Lyn's back, "Very strong."  
  
The white haired woman smiles broadly, glossy lips curling up in an excited smile. "You-you know," she starts breathlessly, fingers trailing over Lyn's side mindlessly, "I had an awful crush on you, right?"  
  
Well that's news to Link!  
  
The blond can't help the way his mouth drops open in surprise and Paya laughs again, patting his knee gently. She says, voice sweet, "It was pretty obvious, Master Link. Lady Impa teased me horribly for it but I-I think I'm over it. Do you want to know how I know?"  
  
Link can't say no. She's eager to tell him, eyes sparkling with something he can't yet identify. He nods and Paya's entire stance changes. She's less wired than before, shoulders slumping and face twisting into something beautifully soft. Open. _Vulnerable_.  
  
She trusts him.  
  
"Because just now I wasn't thinking about how wonderful it'd be for us to travel together. I wasn't thinking about how much closer we could get while doing so, either. I was...I was thinking about the tribe. I-I thought about how _amazing_ it would be to see the world for once," Paya's words are gaining speed and more passion. "I thought about being the hero just like you and I think-I think that's _all_ I've ever wanted..."  
  
Lyn chirps affectionately at the woman and Link slides off of his back. He meets her suspiciously wet eyes and pulls her in a hug. The woman makes a shocked noise but hugs him back quickly, face planting against his hair as she squeezes him.  
  
"That's all I've ever wanted," she repeated and Link nods along with her. He understands because as much as Link hates the lows of what he does, the satisfaction of saving lives, of fighting for those who can't do it themselves, outweighs everything. He's been born into this role and will likely die by it. All he ever wants to do is help. He understands her need.  
  
Paya does break into tears eventually and Link holds her. Despite the way she sobs he notices she's grinning, beaming from ear to ear.  
  
_Happy tears_ , Link concludes.  
  
They stand in that field together, Lyn nosing at them periodically, for longer than Link keeps track of. The two let go of each other after a while and gather whatever is left of the Bokoblins. They ride back together on Lyn's back, both shrieking in delight when the Lynel gallops through the grass. Horses scatter out of his path but he pays them no mind. Instead, he weaves around them and through the narrow pathway back into the village.  
  
He slows to a trot and Paya struggles to pat down her hair. Sidon has Koko on his shoulders and Cottla sitting on his bicep. They're all soaked but giggling as he tells them a story. Koko pats at his head-tail with interest but Cottla is hanging onto his every word.  
  
Kass is speaking pleasantly with Pikango. A soft, trilling tune falls from his accordion and Pikango is passing his brush over his canvas steadily. Kass' eyes are closed but he has no problem creating a gentle song to dance through the air. A few other tribe members listen nearby, eyes gleaming with admiration.  
  
Paya and Link pass by while Lyn circles Sidon. Link's rather glad he's taken to his friends too but it could also be that there's just something about the Zora prince that everyone loves. Link can't really complain. He's a fantastic fighter and a great friend. Link's grateful to have him along with them.  
  
The two make their way up the steps of Impa's house. Paya pushes open the doors and they find her in her usual spot, legs folded beneath her bottom. She eyes their soiled clothing with a curious expression. Before she can speak, however, Paya marches up to her determinedly.  
  
"Grandmother, I'm leaving to travel with Master Link. We're going to defeat Calamity Ganon for good."  
  
The elder Sheikah woman's eyes close and she sighs with a sad smile on her wrinkled lips. "I knew this day would come one day," she says. Despite her slowly failing body Link can't say her voice or spirit are weaker than the last time he saw her.  
  
( _Back, back, back; she'd looked at them both with tears in her eyes, fingers curled in tight fists at her side. She'd never wanted to leave them behind-not really-but she'd had no other choice. Link understood. He'd promised to protect Zelda. To protect Impa. He'd failed._ )  
  
"You did?" Paya's voice snaps him from his thoughts. Link painstakingly unclenches his fingers one by one, ignoring the way they shake by his side. He clasps them behind his back and tries his best to not let himself be carried back in old memories. He latches onto their voices desperately and squeezes his hands painfully tight where they're still clamped together until he can process their words.  
  
"...so proud of you, darling girl. Look at how you've grown. From a wee little thing to taking on the world like your old grandmother did..." Impa says, voice nostalgic. Link smiles shakily as Paya holds her grandmother's hands in her own.  
  
The younger of the two says, "I hope I can live up to your legacy. You left very big shoes to fill."  
  
Impa rolls her eyes despite her subtle shudder. "Oh, I'm positive you'll do just fine, girl. I've seen the way you practiced in the yard with Link. You're going to make me so proud."  
  
Paya leans forward and presses a kiss to Impa's cheek. "Thank you, grandmother."  
  
The elder woman raises a finger to point between the two of them. "Take care of each other. I want you two back here in one piece, y'hear?"  
  
"Of course," Paya says and Link nods along. Impa only stares at him intensely, eyes blazing furiously. For a horrifying moment Link is terrified she's going to blame him for the way things went last time, about how four of them didn't make it back in one piece.  
  
Instead, Impa says, "I don't want you taking unnecessary risks out there either, Link." Link protests softly, cheeks heating up under the combined gazes of the Sheikah women. "I was by your side for years, Link. I know you want to save everyone out there yourself but give them a chance to help you. To save you. Don't take on every burden like you did before."  
  
"Didn't," Link grumbles softly but it's no use.  
  
"You _did_ , young man," Impa snaps and Link's face turns hotter at the words. "You tried to conquer every foe on the battlefield to keep everyone else off of it. Don't you do that again. Not when you almost ended up... _dead_...because of it."  
  
Link turns his gaze down to the floor. Paya excuses herself, likely to remove herself from the awkwardness and pack her bags, but Link doesn't acknowledge it. He lets out a shuddering sigh in the silence.  
  
Finally, he says in a hoarse voice, "My job. Mine alone."  
  
"That's horse crap and you know it, you dumb boy."  
  
Link grits his teeth in frustration. " _Not_! Won't let 'em g't hurt 'cause of me. Not again."  
  
The only sound for a few minutes is Paya shuffling around upstairs. It's a heavy sort of atmosphere and Link hates it. Normally silence is good and a bit of a break but now it feels wrong. Like he misstepped somewhere in the conversation.  
  
Impa's voice is quiet when she speaks again. "You're such a foolish boy. I suppose I am glad some things never change with you even as time passes," she says and Link looks up to meet her eyes properly, "but your self-sacrificing ways are one thing I could've done without. You're not meant to carry this burden alone, Link. You never were."  
  
Link swallows around the sudden lump in his throat. "Born for it," he croaks but Impa shakes her head slowly.  
  
"You, Link, were born for more than this. Never doubt that. Let your friends help and protect you too this time."  
  
Paya makes her way down the stairs hesitantly and Link looks up at her gratefully. He locks down on his emotions quickly and nods toward Impa. He'll try but he certainly won't let them get hurt for his sake. Never again.  
  
They say their final farewells. Impa watches them go with a troubled gaze but they both head out of the house a few minutes later. Sidon and Kass are already ready to head out, Sidon with his bags on his body and Kass chatting quietly with the prince and Lyn.  
  
Paya smiles shyly at them. "I hope you don't mind the extra company," she says and Sidon waves his hand.  
  
"We're always welcoming more friends to join us!" the Zora says and Paya takes his hand with a smile. Kass dips his head at her and they finish introducing themselves quietly while Link climbs onto Lyn's back.  
  
Paya squints at the Lynel. "I-I don't think I'll fit."  
  
Sidon frowns from where he's comfortably sitting behind Link on Lyn's back. Lyn snorts in agreement with the woman. Before Sidon can offer to walk or Link does so himself, Kass steps forward.  
  
"If you don't mind a bit of wind then I think I could be of assistance here," he tells her and Paya's entire face lights up.  
  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
  
Kass nods and turns around so his back faces Paya. The woman rushes forward and climbs onto his back carefully, fingers clutching his feathers gently until he warns her to hold tighter. Then, he's lifting off into the air. Paya yelps which soon dissolves into a bellow of excitement as they begin to fly above the village. Lyn, not one to be outdone, kicks off to catch up from the ground, hooves stomping against the grass.  
  
On the road again to save the world, it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au fun fact: you'd think impa or zelda would be the mom friend but no-daruk was their mom friend and worried about everyone but especially impa, link, and zelda because they're smaller than everyone else
> 
> I debated on whether or not I wanted Paya to be like Impa but I figured she'd be very different. Thus; an axe! She'll be a heavy hitter over Impa's quicker style of fighting, favoring two handed weapons over other stuff. I'm really excited to reveal a very small part of the story later dealing with Paya's family because I know next to nothing about her and her mother, and I'm gonna have fun with that :)
> 
> as always please comment and kudo if you enjoyed! Love y'all, see you next time!


	6. Grieving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottling up your emotions isn't healthy. Link finally starts to realize this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!
> 
> much shorter chapter but the next few are gonna be more fun, so those should make up for it :) please enjoy <3

"What do you do to tame a Divine Beast?" Paya asks as she strolls along the beaten path. Her shoes kick up dust every so often that only flies back at her ankles. Link hums from where he rests on Lyn's back thoughtfully.  
  
"Very...scary. Blights're powerful. Ov'rwhelming."  
  
They're just leaving the Gerudo Canyon Pass together. The sun is scorching but Link knows it'll get worse. He wishes he could just ditch his clothes altogether but the last time he did that he'd only earned himself scandalized looks while he shopped in Hateno.  
  
Sidon nods along. "I cannot imagine what the inside is like. Just being that close to Vah Ruta in the water was terrifying. Their rage is extraordinary, you know?"  
  
Link nods in agreement. The Divine Beasts certainly live up to their names. They're towering, ominous foes to have to run through and Link, occasionally, finds himself sitting up in the night thinking about their cries of rage and facing down a Blight again. They're calming when tamed but otherwise they're fearsome.  
  
Kass pauses suddenly and cocks his head. Paya and Sidon stop and Link tugs on Lyn's mane gently to get him to halt. Lyn swings his head back curiously and grunts in mild concern to the tall Rito. Kass shifts his weight and makes an odd sound.  
  
"I've heard rumors from a few Hylians," he starts, beginning to twist around with more urgency, "that you left behind a valuable chest long ago. Nobody besides the Champions and the princess herself know what's in there. I didn't realize until now it's likely around _here_ somewhere."  
  
Link perks up.  
  
"Money?" he asks, unhooking the Sheikah Slate from his hip. Kass sends Link a rather unimpressed look at such a quick question.  
  
"Likely so," he admits after a moment and Link scrambles off of Lyn's back. He yelps as he tips off of the Lynel but Sidon snatches him before he can hit the ground. The Hylian sends him a grateful look as the Zora prince sets him down.  
  
Link swipes the screen of the Sheikah Slate and activates Magnesis. He holds up the slate and begins to search. Paya rushes the opposite way to search manually with Sidon. Lyn grumbles quietly and settles down where he stands, back legs folding in the grass. He keeps a close eye on the group as they run around frantically in an attempt to find this hidden treasure but doesn't bother following them around.  
  
Sidon trips over it. Not only does he trip over the half-buried treasure but he stumbles over a shrine as well. Link whoops in delight when Sidon calls them over seconds after discovering it further away from where they all were.  
  
"Nice work, Prince Sidon," Paya says softly and the Zora grins at them as Link rushes over to aim the Sheikah Slate at the chest. The beam hits it squarely and Link jerks the slate toward his chest, pulling the glittering chest from the ground. It flies up into the air and Kass squawks in alarm. The Rito scrambles out of the way before it lands where he previously stood.  
  
Kass shoots Link an irritated look and Link can't help but laugh sheepishly, shooting him an apologetic smile.  
  
Lyn trots over to it and lifts it from the ground. Link accepts the chest with a grunt and drops it to the ground at his feet. They all kneel down before it in a circle excitedly. Link grimaces at the lock it bears.  
  
Paya nudges him and reaches behind her head. She hands over a long, beautifully decorated hair pin. It has a metal flower along the back and shines under the afternoon sun in his hands after he accepts the pin carefully. He thanks her quietly and twists it in the lock with practiced movements.  
  
Paya's able to break locks like this with ease. Link knows she likely learned it from someone in the village. Impa's the most likely candidate but everyone there is rather skilled as well. The fact that she's letting him do so, however, is appreciated since it _is_ his chest.  
  
The click of the lock snapping open is satisfying and Link hands her the pin back. Paya fixes her hair back up quickly and slides it back into her hair. Link opens the top and Sidon is nearly vibrating with excitement next to him.  
  
"What is it?" he asks, eyes shining. Kass nudges him with a fondly exasperated expression.  
  
"Have patience, prince."  
  
Link ignores them and instead reaches in to grab the first item. It's a worn, blue scarf. The edges are frayed and burnt, and Link can smell fire, magma, and smoke wafting off of it. He rubs his thumb over the soft material and lets out a shuddering breath.  
  
It's Daruk's scarf.  
  
"Did you bury a change of clothes or something?" Kass asks but Link can't bring himself to answer. He knows Lyn already senses something is off from the way the Lynel chuffs questioningly. However, Link doesn't answer as he pulls the scarf around his shoulders in silence, hands trembling when he reaches back into the silver chest. He pulls out a silver necklace beautifully decorated with a cracked turquoise jewel in the middle. There's a Zora pendant on the end of it. Mipha wore it in all of his memories.  
  
He can't help but rub his thumb over the jewel. Sidon inhales sharply when he sees it and Link looks up with a bitter smile. Sidon shifts in front of Link and silently holds his hand out. Link passes the necklace over and Sidon takes great care in clipping it around Link's neck. Link lets out a shaky breath but smiles at the Zora. Then, he reaches in to pull out a jar. In the jar is a pulsing light that crawls along the glass.  
  
It's literal lightning in a bottle. It glows even with the sun shining above them. It's clearly from Urbosa and Link's hands shake as he holds it up to his face. _This_ is the only thing left of his friend and it _hurts_. It hurts so bad, and Link wishes he could see her again.  
  
Link sets it down next to his knee. It's warm. The Hylian reaches back into the chest and his heart nearly stops when his fingers close around something incredibly soft and silky. When he pulls it free his bottom lip wobbles dangerously. They're large, simple feathers but they belong to Revali. His hands shake as he holds them up before him. He can't help the way his tears finally spill over and he scrubs at his face with his free hand.  
  
He wants Revali here with him. He wants it so bad his heart hurts, and he wishes the Rito was here to call him a big baby for crying like this. He wants Revali here to braid his hair and complain when he inevitably has to detangle them painstakingly in order to do so.  
  
A gentle hand squeezes his shoulder. Link looks up, swallowing back a quiet sob, and meets Kass' eyes. He wears a soft expression on his face as he murmurs, "Be still, little one. It's alright," he says softly and Link holds out the feathers hesitantly.  
  
"Please...please braid in...?"  
  
Kass' eyes dart between Link's outstretched hand and his hair. "Oh...did he...?" Link nods quickly and Kass makes a sympathetic, sad croon. "It's a terrible thing to lose the one you love so quickly. My sincerest apologies, Link." Kass responds quietly.  
  
Link closes his eyes and lets out a shaky sigh. He may not be the man he was all those years ago but the feeling of love was undeniable. They'd had something, and Link wants it back.  
  
Kass shifts closer and accepts the feathers. He's careful when he lifts Link's hair and begins to work on it. Link barely feels it because he's soon distracted by Paya's gentle hand on his arm. He looks to her and Sidon hands over a small, rectangular item.  
  
It glows in a way that reminds him of the Sheikah Slate. Suspicious, Link twists the slate every which way until he finds a slim entrance to slide it into. The Sheikah Slate vibrates in his hands and chirps, the screen lighting up and flipping straight to the camera album. Link's eyes widen at what he sees.  
  
The first one has an irritated looking Revali attempting to push Link off his back. Link has his arms wrapped around Revali's shoulders, face pressed against his cheek. Link takes in the sunny afternoon and assumes it was taken in Hyrule Field somewhere. He notices the intricate braids with Revali's feathers decorating his hair and shudders at the sight. His thumb brushes over the screen and he accidentally swipes to the next picture.  
  
It's of Urbosa and Zelda. Zelda is laughing as she's raised on the Gerudo's shoulder, hands high over her head. Urbosa is grinning widely at the camera, her free arm on Daruk's shoulder. They look _happy_ , eyes bright and smiles wide. Link spots the bright red blush on Zelda's face as well and his heart hurts for her too.  
  
Next has Mipha covered in bright pink glitter. She has her head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut and mouth stretched in a delighted grin. Revali stands next to her and is seemingly about to throw himself off screen. Link laughs wetly and flips to the next picture.  
  
It's Zelda and Link together. Link is next to her with one hand on her back and the other on her wrists. Zelda is in an offensive stance, a sword pointed at the air. She's looking at Link with an intense expression on her face so Link assumes he's telling her something important. It looks to be sometime in the evening as well.  
  
The pictures go on and on. Revali and Link grinning at each other while covered in monster guts, scorch marks on their skin and a few of Revali's feathers missing. Urbosa and Mipha laughing while Mipha's trident crosses with Urbosa's sword. Impa, Purah, Zelda in a lab tinkering with ancient parts and something that has too many pieces for Link to process in the moment. Mipha and Zelda in the water, Zelda's eyes bright while she sits on Mipha's shoulders. The Zora looks delighted at the camera, waving at whoever is behind it. Another with Daruk and Link climbing a large cliff with Zelda shouting something from the top.  
  
Impa and Link arm wrestling, Link wearing a panicked expression and Impa grinning widely. Revali in the air with Zelda riding on his back with her hands planted on his shoulders. Daruk in a ball with Mipha balancing on top of him and looking as if she’s about to fall off, both of them heading down a steep hill. Urbosa looks to be in the middle of a laughing fit while Zelda looks concerned, hand over her mouth.  
  
There's a beautiful picture with Link and Mipha in the air after seemingly going up a waterfall. Their backs are arched and arms in the air as if about to dive back down into the water head first. Link sniffs, wiping at his eyes as he stares at it. He misses them. He misses them _so much_.  
  
His friends now are fantastic. They've been there for him and had his back while he runs off to do something stupid. They were all there for him whether in battle or off. But Link misses the Champions and Princess Zelda like nobody else. His heart aches and all he wants to do is seek them out and let them coddle him for a while. He wants nothing more than to curl up next to Revali and sink his face in the Rito's feathers.  
  
Link feels a large body settle next to him and Link feels Kass' braiding pause. Link takes the opportunity to bury his face in Lyn's chest, shoulders shaking as he sobs. He never knew how much he needed to truly and properly grieve his old friends until now. Link had always actively avoided thinking about them and now here he was crying into his friends' shoulders.  
  
Paya and Sidon take their own seats next to him. Paya hesitantly slides her hands underneath Link's and interlocks their fingers. Link squeezes gratefully and closes his eyes. Sidon's own hand finds itself on his back and he strokes gently, claws dragging and scratching soothingly.  
  
"Miss them....so much," Link whispers and Kass sighs sadly.  
  
"I know, little fledgling, I know."  
  
The group sit together under the heat of the sun until that sun begins to set below the horizon. Link's tears have long since turned into sticky tear tracks on his face. Sidon's fingers haven't stopped rubbing Link's back and he still sings something softly in a language Link can't understand despite the discomfort on his face at the unrelenting heat of the sun. Paya is nearly asleep, her head resting against Link's shoulder and Kass' accordion plays along to Sidon's tune quietly.  
  
Lyn has an arm curled around Link's waist and Link has been curled against his side for the past few hours. When it finally begins to get too cold they finally stand and collect their things. Link bundles up with Daruk's scarf and keeps Urbosa's jar between his nearly numb fingers. He's positive it's just his imagination but he feels like his hands are warming underneath its light.  
  
They stumble down the path as the sky darkens. Lyn snorts in disapproval at the late hour but he keeps moving until they run straight into a Bokoblin camp.  
  
The large skull is ominous in the darkness and there's likely quite a few monsters inside. Before any of them can make an attempt to skirt around it Lyn snorts and trots toward it. Link frowns nervously. He's not really looking forward to the exercise of a battle. He really just wants to go to sleep and head out again the next morning. Unfortunately, it seems like Lyn wants to.  
  
Link rests his hand on his sword and Sidon readies his spears silently. A Bokoblin spots them from its spot at the top of a wooden platform and startles, making an odd hoot of surprise. Two more Bokoblins wake from inside the skull home and jump to their feet with matching grunts.  
  
Link feels rather than hears the low rumbling of Lyn's purring chirrup. He pauses his actions of unsheathing his sword and holds up a hand to stop Paya from dashing forward with her axe. Instead, the Bokoblins pause and eye the group with curiosity.  
  
It only takes a few rumbles and friendly growls for the Bokoblins to head back inside. Lyn makes his way forward slowly and Link _finally_ gets it.  
  
"Invited in," he says and Kass looks around in fascination.  
  
"I've never been in one of these before," he comments as they make their way into the skull as well. Both Lyn and Sidon have to duck through the gaping maw of the entrance to fit without injury.  
  
It's warm despite having no door to keep the heat in. Link counts four more Bokoblin half asleep around the room. Paya steps over them carefully, her footsteps silent as she makes her way over to where Lyn settles in the corner. Link scrambles over him to settle against his stomach and watches the Bokoblin take their seats back around the fire. Sidon looks around warily but ultimately sits next to Link and Kass. Paya settles against Sidon's side with a small smile. Her face buries itself into his side.  
  
Link is exhausted. The Bokoblins mainly ignore them but at some point they're offered roasted prime meat. Link thanks them softly and splits the steaming meat with his friends. They enjoy the snack quietly and Link can feel himself growing even more tired.  
  
Surrounded by warmth, the hero of Hyrule drops into a quiet sleep, dreaming of a brighter future than what he knows he'll get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, our first true hint of a past romance for poor Link. What do the braids mean? Teba can tell you when we meet up with him later :) That's where the Revali/Link will take focus for a little so if you don't like that you can likely skim through those parts. HOWEVER we're going to Geurdo next babey :)
> 
> This chapter is one of the first ones I came up with when working out the rough details in the very beginning. I knew somewhere in here I wanted Link to find a chest of their stuff and finally let out some emotions. I feel bad because I'm going to continue to kick him in the feels like this in the future but worse prolly. Sorry, Link! I love you but we needed this pinch of angst!
> 
> AU fun fact: Link and Urbosa played a prank on them where they filled bomb arrows with pink glitter and went wild. Everyone found glitter in places it shouldn't be for weeks and both of them were never any less smug.
> 
> As always please kudo and comment if you enjoyed! I left a tiny, important detail in here that I doubt y'all will ever guess but it's there!


	7. Gerudo Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link & friends all head to Gerudo Town to meet with Lady Riju. Unfortunately, Link doesn't remember that little fact that men aren't allowed there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!!
> 
> i don't really have much to say here other than i hope you enjoy the chapter! next few chapters are gonna have a lotta stuff happening and im so fucking hyped for it!!! paya lore i made up was really fun to work with (wink wink nudge nudge for the next few) :)

Link wakes to hair in his mouth and sweat clinging to his skin. He grimaces at the taste and jerks away from Lyn's mane but that only causes him to tip backwards onto Sidon. The Zora snorts as he wakes in surprise, eyes darting to where Link stares groggily at Sidon's arm.  
  
"Too warm," he states and Sidon squints at him blearily.  
  
"Hm...?"  
  
Link begins to pat at his scales worriedly and says, voice rough with sleep, "You're too warm."  
  
Sidon grimaces while the Hylian reaches over Paya to dig through their bags. It takes a few panicked minutes to find a cooling potion but he eventually pulls one out. Link settles back in despite Paya's eyes beginning to open and Lyn's curious rumblings. Link uncorks the bottle and hands it over to Sidon.  
  
The Zora accepts it gratefully and swallows it down with a huff. Link hands him another bottle and makes a mental note to start carrying these regularly if they were going to be trekking around the desert often. Once they got up to Death Mountain it'd definitely be torture for all of them. He's not even sure cooling potions would work on volcanic heat.  
  
Paya sits up fully and rubs at her eyes. "What happened?" she asks and Link holds up an empty bottle with a frown on his lips.  
  
"Too hot for 'im."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Paya asks and Sidon shrugs miserably. It'll take a few minutes to really kick in but Link's sure he'll feel better once it does.  
  
Sidon mumbles, sounding sheepish, "I didn't want to be a bother. Link needed rest."  
  
Link scrubs a hand over his face with a groan. Kass finally sits up with the rest of them and looks at them all with a curious expression. His feathers are ruffled out of place and Link can't help but laugh at the disgruntled expression he wears. Kass blinks a few times to clear his vision.  
  
"What's going on, here?"  
  
Paya is quick to rat Sidon out. "He didn't tell us he was starting to get too hot, Kass."  
  
Sidon glares at her but his eyes snap back to Kass when the Rito scrambles to his feet worriedly. "Oh, prince, are you alright? Why didn't you say anything. We should've brought more potions with us, I don't know what we were thinking," he frets.  
  
Sidon waves it off with a soft smile. "It's alright, Kass. I didn't want to bother everyone when I still have plenty of time. It was merely uncomfortable."  
  
"What happens if you get too hot? You pass out like humans or...?"  
  
"Oh," Sidon startles at Paya's question, "we dry out. It's very uncomfortable. I remember my sister was bedridden for a day after she experienced it."  
  
Link's eyebrows shoot up. He doesn't remember anything like that but Sidon notices his expression and laughs.  
  
"She hadn't wanted to seem weak in front of you all. Mipha was quite the fighter."  
  
"Mm..." Link lets out a noise of agreement.  
  
Kass, on the other hand, smacks Sidon gently on the back of the head. "Do not allow yourself to get that far. I'll see if I can make a cooling salve for you. And something to make sure you don't get harmed by that lightning. Vah Naboris is vicious with their attacks and I don't want you hurt by them."  
  
Sidon waves his hand with a grin. "I'll be fine, but thank you. I appreciate it."  
  
Link stumbles to his feet and glances outside. “Get going. Too hot for ev'ryone soon,” he comments and Paya frowns.  
  
“He’s right. We’ll have to find somewhere to rest when the sun hits its peak. I’m not traveling through the desert like that even with a cooling potion.”  
  
Lyn slowly rises to his feet. The Bokoblin are still asleep but the fire has long since burned out. Link grabs his bag as Paya gets to her own feet. She slides her axe through the strap around her body to secure her weapon to her back. Sidon watches them for a few moments but eventually stands with them as everyone begins to sort through their bags.  
  
Lyn barely flinches when Paya directs Sidon onto the Lynel's back. Sidon looks worried at the fact that Link will be walking instead of riding along on Lyn's back but the Hylian waves it off with the assurance that he wants to walk.  
  
Actually getting to Gerudo Town takes them a while. They stumble through the Gerudo Canyon stable and pause there briefly just in time to rest when the sun reaches its peak. Kass sets to work immediately to brew a few potions in the cooking pot and Link assists, tossing in monster parts and wracking his brain for the recipes. Sidon stays inside the stable to keep cool and Paya chats with him until the potions are finished.  
  
Kass, true to his earlier words, corks one jar filled with a bright blue salve while handing the other to Lyn to take inside. Lyn grumbles as he ducks underneath the stable doorway and hunches slightly to keep himself from hitting his head. Link collects a few of the potions to distribute to everyone.  
  
He chugs it down and smacks his lips, intrigued. It tastes vaguely like an old salmon dish Urbosa made them during their travels. Link _knows_ he put Octorok tentacles in this potion and dearly hopes back then Urbosa hadn’t done the same.  
  
Knowing her she most likely did.  
  
Kass swallows it in one gulp and corks the bottle to put into their bags. It takes a bit of badgering but Link manages to get Lyn to drink one as well. The Lynel glares at Link while he does so but Link counts it as a win. Paya and Sidon have no trouble getting theirs down.  
  
Finally, they head out after nearly two hours. Sidon has given the salve enough time to sink into his scales thoroughly and everyone’s potions seem to be working just fine. They’ve got about three more hours before they run out but Kass is confident they’ll make it before they run out.  
  
However quick the journey is supposed to be, however, they're all glad to be able to stop at the Bazaar. Paya leaps from Kass' back neatly and the Rito twists to land on his feet, talons sinking into the sand. There are stands around the oasis water, Gerudo women watching the area boredly until they spot Lyn.  
  
One woman gapes at the sight but Lyn merely snorts as he trots over to the stand. He points to the collection of hydromelons and rumbles curiously.  
  
The woman squints at him and turns to Link, who has run next to him. "Is this some kind of joke?" she asks tersely, green lips pursed in clear annoyance. Link shakes his head and holds up his money bag. The woman looks between them and hands all three melons over.  
  
"Thank you," Link says while Lyn accepts them, his eyes glued on the fruit. Link laughs when he takes in the pleased expression Lyn wears. The Hylian then digs through his pouch until he comes up with fifty rupees. The woman accepts them and drops them in her own blue pouch.  
  
When they return to the group Link observes his friends. Paya has removed her shoes to dip her feet in the water. Kass is talking to her quietly while Sidon is soaking in the water, submerging himself completely. Link feels for him and dearly hopes things won't be awful for him when they head up Death Mountain later.  
  
Paya's eyes open when Link settles next to her. She smiles slowly when she sees the fruit and sits up, unhooking her knife from her belt. "Shall I slice this for you?"  
  
Link nods and passes a hydomelon to her. She begins to slice it carefully. Link hands one over to Lyn, who bites into it with ease. Paya takes her time, handing a slice to Kass and another to Link.  
  
"Young prince," Kass calls, "we have hydomelon if you'd like a snack!"  
  
Sidon's head pops above the water and he makes his way over to where they sit slowly. Paya hands it to him and Sidon meets her eyes pleadingly. Paya nods with a small laugh and Sidon swims closer to rest his head on Paya's lap. He begins to take small bites from his slice of hydromelon.  
  
They finish up rather quickly, saving the last one for later. Energy up and ready to move on, Link climbs back on Lyn's back. Sidon copies while Paya hops on Kass' back with a grin. They take off, Kass shooting up into the air and Lyn darting for the exit.  
  
The group pushes through, Kass easily soaring above and Lyn picking his way through to avoid the camouflaged Lizalfos. Link sighs in relief when they finally approach the town and Lyn slows before the entrance. There are two guards standing at the entrance with long spears and clad in armor.  
  
Link slides off of Lyn's back and walks toward the guards while Kass lands with Paya. The woman jumps off his back again even before he hits the ground. The guard on the right points her spear toward them in one quick movement, eyes hard.  
  
"Halt there. Voe are not permitted beyond this point," she says coolly, eyeing the group. Link wracks his memory for the meaning of the word but he can't think of it. Kass hums in acknowledgement and turns to the group.  
  
"I was afraid of this. Voe were let in but only a few occasionally. Things must have been locked down in more recent years."  
  
Sidon looks between them and asks, "Paya, would you mind going in for us and speaking with the chiefess? We're going to need an audience with her if we want to put a stop to all of this."  
  
Paya nods. "I'll make sure she'll at least hear us out. May I have the Sheikah Slate, Link? As proof?"  
  
Link unhooks the Sheikah Slate and hands it to her. She accepts it with a grateful nod and strides forward. The two guards eye her and nod in approval, lifting their spears to let her pass. Paya dips her head toward them respectfully and the guard on the right eyes her approvingly.  
  
Link gathers his thoughts for a moment, working to gather his thoughts, and marches toward the guard on the left. "Excuse me..." he starts, voice still quiet. The woman raises her eyebrow and Link continues, "Voe means...?"  
  
The woman looks startled but says, "Voe are men, little one. Vai is the term for women." Link nods in understanding.  
  
Their language seems so different from his own. Link has only seen it written down a few times before but it varies from Hylian writing. He knows Urbosa taught him a few letters, and Link could even still write his own name after all this time. Even the pronunciations and writing rules are very different.  
  
"Words for greetings?" Link asks.  
  
The woman studies him for a few seconds but seems to realize Link is serious. Then, she explains, "Well, we use 'sav'otta' to say 'good morning' to one another. Sav'aaq would be 'good day' and you would use sav'orr to tell someone 'good night'."  
  
Link watches her, enraptured, as she uses her spear to write them out in the sand. The other guard chimes in, "Don't forget sav'saaba for 'good evening'."  
  
The first guard nods and Link reads over the words a few times. "Sav is 'good'?"  
  
"Yes. Very nice, little voe. Good eye."  
  
Link preens at the words but points to a few of the letters. "This one?" he asks, pointing between two letters.  
  
The woman circles them. "That's an 'a' and this is an 'o'. Here; my name is Dorrah," she says, writing it out in the sand. "Try to identify the different letters here."  
  
Sidon is now peering at the words as well. "Oh, I see the double r's!" he points out excitedly and Link grins.  
  
"H," Link adds, gesturing toward it. Dorrah laughs at their excitement and nods along.  
  
She praises, "Well done, you two! There's the 'o' and the 'a' of course right here."  
  
Link beams at the woman, bouncing excitedly. Sidon asks, "What about 'n' and 'i'? I know 's' from my sister but she never finished teaching me."  
  
Dorrah points to the other woman. "Her name is perfect for that. Her name is Merina," she explains, writing in a free space in the area around her, "so try to find them in here."  
  
Sidon and Link puzzle it out together while Kass takes a rest on Lyn's back. They're able to identify all but the 'e'. Link begins to notice the pattern in their names the more examples Dorrah throws out for them to figure out. Many of their names seem to end with an "ah" pronunciation.  
  
Merina doesn't often jump in but when Link asks about their armor after a while it leads down the rabbit hole of talking about their clothes. Link finds himself fascinated with the material of their armor. It’s clearly light weight and even the idea of a mouth guard is genius.  
  
They only all chat for what might be five more minutes until Paya returns looking pleased with herself. There’s a tall, much more muscular woman following behind her. “The chiefess is willing to speak with you. She’s willing to let you stay in the nearby inn for the night as well if your negotiations run long.”  
  
Link nods quickly. Sidon steps forward this time and bows formally. “We’re honored and grateful you’re allowing us to stay in your town. We know how uncomfortable this must be. Should any of you find yourself in or near the Zora Domain and in need of assistance do not hesitate to call upon us.”  
  
The woman eyes him and recognition fills her gaze. “Ah, Prince Sidon,” she says smoothly and Dorrah’s eyes widen. “thank you. This situation is.... _odd_ , shall I say. Please, come in.”  
  
Sidon nods and takes the lead of the little group. Link waves at Dorrah and Merina before running to Sidon’s side, beaming up at the Zora. He hears Lyn’s hoofsteps and Kass’ soft murmuring to him. Those two seem to have really bonded and Link finds himself absurdly happy with that.  
  
“This place is beautiful,” Paya comments softly, looking around the bright town. Women and a few children look over at them either in irritation or fear. Link doesn’t know which but he stops thinking about it when he looks to a shop to his left and sees a woman watching them. Beside her is an outfit that everyone in the town wears, and Link finds himself entranced.  
  
The sample outfit on the mannequin is about his size and it’s all silky and smooth. It looks more comfortable than a lot of Link’s own clothes. Not only that, it’s _pretty_ , with bright colors and fun looking patterns. The Hylian pauses in their walking and instead grips Sidon’s arm. The prince pauses and looks down at him.  
  
“What is it, Link?”  
  
Link points at the stall where the woman suddenly breaks away her gaze. “Want them,” Link murmurs, heart pounding. In his mind he already knows Sidon would never judge him for wanting them but it’s still always a possibility. Any doubt erases from his mind, however, when Sidon glances over the shop and grins.  
  
“Wonderful choice! Let’s see if we can find something nice for you,” the prince says cheerfully. He presses a hand on Link’s back and they break off from the group to approach. The woman looks up from where she’s dusting off the clothes on the mannequin and her lips purse.  
  
“Sav’aaq!”  
  
“Sa-sav’aaq,”  
  
The two greet her in unison, Sidon with a giant smile and Link with a wavering voice. The woman looks caught off guard but a genuine smile begins to curl on her lips. She nods her head and says, voice smooth and lighthearted, “Sav’aaq, you two. I’m Saula; what can I help you with today?”  
  
Sidon answers, “We’re looking for something that’ll fit my friend here. Maybe something in green or blue?”  
  
Saula smiles apologetically. “We only have vai clothes here, unfortunately. Because voe aren’t normally allowed in here we never sell them.”  
  
Link shakes his head. “‘s alright. Want anyway, please.”  
  
Saula’s eyes brighten and she grins. “Great! We’ve got plenty of colors here and I’m sure we can find one that’ll suit you perfectly.”  
  
They rotate through a few colored tops. Link takes the bright blue top and face covering along with the white sirwal and shoes. He tries on a few more and takes the green top and veil too. Sidon claps excitedly when Link exits from behind the curtain in the first outfit.  
  
“That looks fantastic on you, Link! Give us a spin,” Sidon says and Link does so. He holds his arms out and turns in a circle, cheeks flaming but feeling pleased when Sidon claps again.  
  
Link asks, “Really like it?” Sidon nods and Link turns to Saula. “Price, please,” he requests.  
  
Saula brings her hands together and points between the outfit Link wears and the green top and veil he has in his hands. “Everything together will be one thousand and three hundred rupees, please.”  
  
Link rifles through his pouch and exchanges the money. Saula looks at Sidon and asks, “Would you like anything? I’m sure we can find something in your size, sir,” she asks. Sidon laughs and shakes his head.  
  
“I don’t think this would be well suited for me, unfortunately,” he says apologetically but Link shakes his head.  
  
“Try it! Please?” he asks, staring up at his friend pleadingly. Sidon sighs and smiles.  
  
“Alright. Let’s try it!”  
  
They go through a few more. Finding one that will look nice with Sidon’s scale colors is a little harder but they eventually pick purple. Link nods in approval when the prince leaves from behind the curtain in his new clothes. He looks nice and Link can't help but flush at the beaming Zora.  
  
"We look great, Link!" Sidon says, admiring the fabric of their outfits. Link nods in agreement as he hands over the second payment to Saula. They only chat with the woman for a little longer before they rush off to join the group again.  
  
They’re at the foot of the large palace that seems to be made entirely of sand. In fact, everything here is made of sand so Link can’t bring himself to question it too much. Paya smiles at him when he joins her by her side and they make their way up the palace steps.  
  
When they reach the entrance Link looks around in awe. His eyes catch out a young girl who lounges on a throne, her eyes sharp as she looks over the group. The woman who led them inside moves gracefully next to the girls side and Paya bows neatly to the girl.  
  
Link does the same when he realizes _this_ is the chiefess. She’s a tiny thing but Link doesn’t doubt the fact that she could probably take out Link before he can react if she wanted to. There’s something about her that screams power. Raw _power_ that Link doesn’t want to mess with.  
  
“A Lynel?” the girl says and her voice holds a note of curiosity rather than fear. Link straightens and steps forward carefully. Her eyes snap over to him and they roam over his form almost desperately. Recognition fills her expression and she stands abruptly, eyes glittering knowingly. “You’re the Hylian Lady Urbosa wrote about. You’re Link,” she breathes and the woman next to jolts in surprise.  
  
“But how...?”  
  
“Was..essentially asleep. Now wish to-to tame Vah Naboris, chiefess,” Link says softly. The girl’s eyes widen the slightest bit but she nods once.  
  
“Please, call me Riju. I thank you for your help, Link, but we do have a rather unfortunate problem that throws a wrench in your plans; the Thunder Helm was stolen just a few days ago by the Yiga Clan. We’ve been searching day and night but...”  
  
Paya gasps and both Kass and Sidon make their own noises of shock. Lyn doesn’t react and Link can’t blame him. He squints at Riju in confusion and waits for an explanation that he, unfortunately, doesn’t get right away.  
  
“Thunder Helm?” he prompts gently and the girl jolts.  
  
“Ah, right; it is an heirloom that all Gerudo chiefesses wear. It harnesses the power of lightning in battle and it has now fallen into the Yiga Clan’s hands,” she explains and Link nods once. Maybe if he heads over there he won’t get chased so often if he traveled alone.  
  
Sidon is the one to step forward. “I’m sure we can retrieve it, Chiefess Riju.”  
  
Riju’s eyes brighten even further. She beams at them, her relief clear on her face. “Thank you, Prince Sidon! We do not know the exact location of their little...hideout but I do know it’s up in the Gerudo Highlands.”  
  
Link gives her a thumbs up. “Go right away,” he tells her and the chiefess clasps her hands in front of her.  
  
“Thank you. Truly, Link. I see why Lady Urbosa loved you dearly.”  
  
Link can feel himself soften and he appreciates the arm Lyn curls around his shoulders. “Thank you, Chiefess Riju. Truly.”  
  
They leave the palace feeling rather excited. Paya is practically singing as she makes her way down the stairs, excited for some type of action. Sidon watches her with amusement in his eyes and scoops her up gently in the end when she almost trips out the entrance.  
  
She still leads the way, humming brightly and trying to find the quickest route up to the Gerudo Highlands. Kass and Sidon travel side by side while Link lumbers along with Lyn by his side. His fingers are gentle in the Lynel’s fur as they make their way through the desert.  
  
Although it’s awful trying to walk through the sand Link feels much cooler in these clothes than his other outfit. Sidon doesn’t look any cooler in the outfit but he does seem cheery despite the heat.  
  
They make their way up through the sandy path. Paya’s singing cuts off when she spots the little statues with the Yiga Clan symbols on them. Her jaw clenches and she drifts closer to Kass’ side.  
  
They begin to see the statues with increasing frequency. Link unsheathes his sword when an odd feeling begins to rise in him. That feeling is justified when delighted laughter echoes off the walls.  
  
An arrow whizzes by and Link barely processes it. The tip leaves a stinging scratch along his cheek but there’s an entire volley of arrows heading their way. Link’s shield is up in record time while Kass and Paya move away in union. Sidon’s spears spin in his hands so quickly Link is astonished to see the arrows _bounce_ off of them. The arrows don’t stop, and Link parries to send them flying away uselessly.  
  
Unfortunately, that leaves him open long enough for a bomb arrow to be sent whistling his way, aimed straight at his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> intelligent side of my brain: it's kinda wack that link went into gerudo town pretending to be a woman like that. the women weren't mad but that was a blatant disregard of their safety, privacy, and traditions. not only that-  
> lizard brain: link in vai clothes make my heart go brrrr
> 
> this fic is SO much fun. im having such a blast writing it and i really hope y'all like how this goes. it'll get more serious later but for now we are just vibing and will have more fun little moments because everyone is this group is a giant fucking dork. i love sprinkling tiny bonding moments for them
> 
> au fun fact: revali and mipha were, like, best friends. revali is a snarky fucker to everyone except her. he loves her and she bullies him into being a nicer and more respectful person sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact for this au: link has and will eat rock salt. urbosa dared him and he absolutely said "mm c run ch" and she was disgusted and awed
> 
> yes i named him lyn i literally didnt know what else to name him. anyway he loves link already and will protect him with his life
> 
> prince sidon is in the next chapter and im in love w him. rlly excited for this tbh 
> 
> please kudo and comment if you enjoyed-emphasis on commenting because i wanna know how im doing and what yall are enjoying


End file.
